Wife on Loan
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Everything in Kyoko's life was doing well but what happens when her mother made her normal life go downhill?
1. Loan

Title: Wife on Loan

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: On going

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about!" burst by a raven haired lady.

"I will repeat what I said, ma'am" the tall man with wearing glasses and suit cleared his throat, "Your mother borrowed a 200 million yen to our company, and my boss has sent me to collect it, her due date to pay her loaned money had already expired and exceeded our agreement"

"But, I never knew she borrowed and she was never home for already three years!" her tears fell, "Well, she signed our agreement stating that her debts can be passed to any of her close relatives which are either his husband or children, in her case we discovered that her husband had died few years back and you are her only relative. We want to inform you because we cannot track of seemed to find your mother" he finished.

"I-I'll do my best to pay it all, sir" she bowed while the man nodded, "I pity you, your mother is such a cruel woman leaving her daughter with her problems, I'm sorry my company is imposing this to you" the man looked at her with pity.

"I'll so something to pay it off somehow, sir" tears kept falling from her eyes.

"May I know your name miss Mogami?" he asked.

"K-Kyoko Mogami, sir" sobbing.

"Yukihito Yashiro, LME group lawyer" offering his hand.

Taking his hand, "Thank you for informing me, sir, I'll try my best to pay everything,"

"I hope you will, however for now I was instructed that your belonging and apartment must be taken from you though I'll give you a week for you to prepare another place to stay. I'm sorry to tell you but you mother had wrote this place to the agreement also" after that he politely left, poor Kyoko panicked what to do, she only sat on her couch sobbing not knowing what to do.

For years that her mother and father had left her she lived alone at their old apartment, while she stopped her studies and found her a job at a local super market to support her daily needs.

As evening had passed her phone kept ringing when someone knocked n her door, standing from her couch to open her door only to be surprised by an angry woman.

"Mou~ I've been calling you for three hours already and I got worried!" she hissed, "Kyoko?" noticing the poor lady's eyes are swollen.

I'm sorry, Moko-san" she sobbed.

"Tell me what happened?" grabbing her shoulders and dragging back in the room.

As both took their seat back at the sofa Kyoko told everything to her best friend regarding the taking of her home.

"And I need to find a new place to stay" she sobbed.

"Kyoko, if you can't find a place after this week you can stay with me and Chiori for the mean time until you find another" she offered.

"Thank you Moko-san!" giving her best friend a bear hug which she didn't mind considering her friend's state.

"For now, let's make dinner…" Kanae patted her head which she agreed.

While they cooked dinner, "Moko-san how would I pay the 200 million yen my mother loaned?" she thought.

"I don't know, but I think you need to see company boss and try to reason with him" Kanae tried.

"I don't know, but I'll try, I hope I could convince him…" she sadly sighed.

"I hope so"

"Thank you Moko-san for always being there" she weakly smiled.

"That's what friends are for" sanake gave her rare smiled cheering up her friend.

After that they ate dinner while Kanae decided to stay with her for the night.

Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: well this is my first chapter, I'm sorry it's short but I hope you forgive me give me some love by hitting the review and telling me what do you think and what should I change in my fic~

Love:

YAJ~


	2. Wanted

~Chapter 2 ~Wanted~

Then next morning Kyoko prepared her day by doing her usual morning routine, washing her face, cooking breakfast and prepared her clothes, after an hour she left her home with sweaty palm taking the train to the said company she safely boarded and got off.

Few minutes of walking she arrived to huge building, checking herself at the huge glass window. Wearing a cute but formal dress and properly groomed she proceeded to head inside and met the receptionist.

"Good morning, can I speak to your boss please?" she asked politely.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but you need an advance appointment to do so" the receptionist turned her down politely.

"Please, I really need to speak to your boss" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's the protocol" she gave her a sad look.

"Mogami-san?" a familiar man wearing suit and carrying a brown briefcase called out Kyoko.

"Yashiro-san!" she looked at him surprised, "Yashiro-san, can I please talk to your boss? Just few minutes of his time please!" she pleaded.

"Well…. He's busy… I don't know…" he thought but remembering her state, "Alright, but just a few minutes alright?" he sighed.

"I hope, he'll agree" looking at her with pity.

After convincing Yashiro he lead her to a huge mahogany door, entering, "You're late Yashiro…" said by a baritone voice who didn't bother to look.

"I'm sorry for the delay boss, but there is someone who would like to talk to you…" Yashiro stated.

"Yashiro, you came in late, second I'm pissed early in the morning and third you bring me another pest to deal with?" after saying that poor Kyoko shake in fear knowing the huge tall blonde person is not I n the mood to talk.

"Please, Hizuri-san just a few minutes of your time…" Yashiro pleaded.

"Fine five minutes, and that person is out" without looking up, he sighed and gestured to the seat opposite to him.

"G-Good morning, s-sir" stuttering and bowing.

"And who might you be?" the boss looked at her with irritation.

"M-My name is Kyoko Mogami, daughter of Seana Mogami, sir"

"And what business do you have with me?"

"In regards of my mother's debt, sir… I came here to plead that I don't have any money to pay you" she did the dogeza.

"I remember your mother who borrowed 200 million to our company and ran off... I understand your situation but this is a business" he replied with his flat tone.

"Please, sir…" fighting her tears to fall.

"I'm a business man… miss. Mogami you cannot expect me to just leave the debt at that"

"So then, sir… please let me work on your company so that I could somehow pay it" looking at him with hope.

"Even if you work under my company, your salary won't even be enough to pay me even it takes a long time.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san" Yashiro patted her shoulder.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san" she weakly smiled at him, "Sir, even so it take forever to pay you, I'll look for some job and somehow pay you" she bowed and left.

Entering the elevator fighting the urge of crying.

Back at the office, "Koun-san, that was so harsh" commented by Yashiro.

"Yashiro-san I'm not in the mood to listen to your comments" he groaned.

"That young lady is very much polite and honest" Yashiro countered.

"All women are all the same" he replied.

"You're gonna eat what you said someday, Koun" Yashiro sighed.

"What made you in a bad mood this early and making me rush here?" he asked.

"My mother is petering me to look for a wife" rubbing his temples.

"And?"

"I don't want to die like my cousin Rick" he angrily thought.

"Believing his wife like that who's actually a lying bitch only after his money and property" he angrily thought of the past, "Then running to another man"

"I can't blame you, but some of the women are not the same as her you know"

Ignoring what his friend had said.

"any way why did you really call me?" Yashiro seriously asked.

"I want you to find me a decent woman, get me their files and I want to sign a contract with them" rubbing his temple.

"I'll try to somehow find you" he sighed.

"I want their info printed and placed on my desk after I finish this blasted morning meeting" Koun groaned and left.

"How would I manage to do that!" protested by his friend.

"Don't worry you will, that's what I pay you for" and his boss without turning his head left.

"It's always a problem when that guy nags me about his personal life" sighed Yashiro.

Kyoko who's at her best friend's café sat in one empty table space and started to sob again, her friends comforting her and telling her things will be alright.

"Kyoko, do you want to work here?" offered by her friend Chiori.

"Huh?" Kyoko confused.

"I mean we might not have many costumers and the business is slow but our boss is very nice and gives us enough salary well, I guess more than enough! Besides he'll take you in if we tell him we want you to be with us" Chiori boosted.

"I don't know" wiping her tears.

"Kyoko, Chiori and I are always here" Kanae patted her shoulder for comfort.

"Mou~ thank you guys"

"Now, I'll try to reach boss!" Chiori cheerfully ran towards the café phone.

Moments later after Chiori told her boss and stated her friend's situation, "Boss said you can work!" jumped by Chiori.

"He said that, the company was really cruel and your mother is not fair!" pouted by Chiori.

As the ladies talked for quite a while, Kyoko offered to cook for them while they wait for the costumers.

Back at the LME building, "Koun, there comes a time in this world that I would kill you" said by a frustrated Yashiro.

"Shut up, you're doing the job I pay you to do so stop complaining" sighed Koun as he goes through all the files, "Damn it, none of them got my required standards" sighed Koun.

"Sorry about that" sighed by Yashiro.

"That's fine, thank you though…"

An idea hit Yashiro, "Give me two days and I'll get you one file you might consider" he smirked.

"In lighten me" challenged Koun.

The next two days have passed Yashiro hurried to give the file to his boss, walking down the halls with a smile.

"Here ya go!" he confidently placed the file on his boss table.

As Koun read, hmm… interesting… she never had any boyfriends after she broke up with her first huh?" he snorted, "Jelly-san I'll leave the office early today" leaving his seat with a smirk.

"I expect my pay check would be doubled?" Yashiro jest.

"Don't worry" after that Koun left taking the folder with him.

"Good morning Moko-san, Chiori-san" greeted by a lively raven haired lady.

"Good morning to you too-Kyoko-chan" Chiori greeted while Kanae nodded.

Kyoko rushed to the kitchen to start some food preparations, "Kyoko, Chiori and I are going out to get some supplies that Boss had already ordered!" said by Kanae.

"Oh... alright…" replied by Kyoko looking at her back to the fading figure of her two friends.

"I guess, I'm all alone for now" she thought and sighed continued what she was doing.

" _When bad things happen good things happen to you too_ " she thought with a sigh.

After she finished her task in the kitchen she proceeded to wipe the counter when a costumer came in, "Good morning sir!" she greeted with a smile, wearing her black apron with her name tag on.

"Good morning can I have your black coffee and that vanilla cake?" he asked.

"Coming right up, sir, please have a seat while you wait" giving her lovely smile like having no worries.

"Thank you" he sat on a table near the wide window.

Minutes later she arrived with his order, "Thank you" he smiled.

"Please, can you keep me company, it's pretty quiet around here" he noticed.

"Uhm… if it's alright, sir" she bowed her head and blushed taking her seat across the tall brunette.

"Thank you for keeping me company miss…" looking at her name tag, "Mogami" he gave his smile.

"Uhm… no problem, sir" looking down, "By the way my name is Ren" offering his name to her, "Please stop calling me sir" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry but, I work here and you're a customer" she reasoned.

"I guess, but at least you know my name, ehh… miss. Mogami?" after some few short conversation the guy named Ren left getting a takeout sundae with him.

Kyoko proceeded to wipe the table and cleaned up till her friends arrived.

"Hm… Mogami Kyoko, 20 years old, only child and single had finished high school but didn't bother to go to college, father deceased mother missing, currently working at Corner Café, hard working, honey and caring based to the people she worked for" the brunette man removed his wig and revealed his blonde hair, reading to her basic info smirking.

"She's interesting" starting his Porsche, "Looks like I'm gonna triple Yashiro's pay check on this" he chuckled.

After the day ended her friends sent Kyoko off back to her home.

The next morning, "Hello this is Mogami Kyoko" looking surprised after the person spoke, "I'll be there, thank you" looking nervous she prepared herself with another of her cute but formal dresses and touched herself with a bit of a makeup, taking her bag she proceeded to LME.

Arriving, "Good morning, ma'am Mr. Hizuri is waiting" said by his secretary.

"Thank you" she politely bowed her head saying her thanks.

Entering the huge office, "I'm sorry I'm late, sir" she apagogically bowed again to the blonde standing facing the he glass window.

"No need to bother, please have a seat" after stating that with his flat yet intimidating voice Kyoko became even more nervous.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: I'll try my best to update every night, also I'm looking for a beta reader, my friend became busy so she can't accommodate my fictions anymore so if any one is willing my contact info is at my profile~

Please leave a review and show me your love by telling me what you think!

Love Yaj~


	3. Wife

Chapter 3 ~Wife~

"Please have a seat" Kyoko nervously sat on the same leather chair when she first stepped in his office.

"T-Thank you, sir" bowing her head.

"Mogami-san I'll cut to the chase…" he started, "I have a job for you" Kyoko listening, "In return your mother's debt will be paid" he ended.

"What is the job, sir?" she curiously asked.

"See that paper on my table? Read it" looking though the piece of paper with wide eyes.

"As you may read that's my family's registry, if you want to take the job… you need to sign it and be my wife" poor Kyoko looked pale.

"Bu-but.." trying to reason out.

"I'll as you one last time, are you taking it or not?" he flatly said.

"Sir, I have my concerns but if I sign it and become your wife by exchange for my mother's debt to be paid however I don't want to solely rely on this deal, sir if I may?" she politely asked with seriousness in her voice making the man face her.

"And what would that be?"

"I only want half of my mother's debt to be paid, I want to pay the half by myself, I don't want to rely because of the deal…" she said it with confidence.

"How would you manage to do that?" he challenged her.

"I currently had a new job, and the fact I manage to start paying my mother's debt since I started my work, sir" with her persistent tone.

"I see… if that's your request then It's fine by me, but are you really sure?" as asked again.

"Yes…"

"You're going to be tied up with me your whole life…" convincing her.

"I'm alright, sir you do not have to worry about me paying you, nor using your money for my own expense" sounding determined.

"It's not fair on your part you know that? I only bought our marriage half the loan your mother had"

"Our business relation wasn't even fair from the beginning, sir…" she plainly said.

"Well, I'll respect your decision, now shall we discuss our arrangements?" and so they discussed some rules from their on contract marriage.

As both finished discussing and agreeing at their exchanged agreements and rules, "Kyoko-san, to be fair, I'll return your property" he stated making her surprise.

"Thank you, the apartment meant a lot to me, that's the only thing my father left me after he died" she weakly smiled, it was the first Koun saw her smile even though it was just small.

"Should I pick you up later?" he asked.

"Anything that would be in your comfort, sir"

"Stop calling me that, from now on, you'll call me Koun, understand?" he sternly said.

"I understand…"

"Glad to make business with you Mrs. Hizuri" he teased with a smirk to his face while the poor blushing girl ran off.

Later that lunch time, Ren visited the café again and talked to Kyoko again, Kyoko on the other hand introduced her new friend to her best friends who enjoyed talking to him, but after an hour Ren excused himself because of work.

Heading back to his car, "Well, she is indeed interesting" chuckling to himself and drove off removing his wig and putting back his coat and tie.

Kyoko, had told her friends about her agreement with the devil I mean the Company President, both were a little mad but was happy about Kyoko's side of agreement she showed that she's not that easily bought with money.

After the ladies told her that they're going to close down the shop they pushed Kyoko to go home and have some rest she had a rough day considering she suddenly got wed to an arogant rich man in just a blink of an eye.

A while later after Kyoko got home someone knocked at her door only to find Koun still on his suit, "Uhm… do you want to come in first?" she offered, "Sorry, my place is small" she weakly smiled.

"It's alright at least it is homey" he complemented with a flat tone. Taking a seat to her old sofa Koun looked around to see she's complete with all the things she needed for her everyday life, a not too small TV, a sofa set, coffee table, a small battery radio, following her at the kitchen she has a small stove that has a mini oven, a medium sized fridge and many kitchen utensils, after serving some tea.

"You don't need to bring many things, I had asked my secretary earlier to get you some things also some formals in case of any business party comes up" after some few talks both decided to leave and head to Koun's place.

Koun settled Kyoko to his guest room when later on showed her the whole up and down fancy apartment and all the electronics, "I think I should make Dinner, can I use your kitchen?" she shyly asked.

"Sure" came in his short reply.

After she rummaged all the many pantries and huge fridge she could not find any food to cook, "Koun-san?" she called.

"Do you even go buy groceries?" she sternly asked.

"No… I eat take out every dinner"

Poor Kyoko sighed, "I'll go get one tomorrow if you want" Koun offered.

"No thank you… I'll but it myself" she sighed again.

Koun looked at her with wonder, "For now, I think I should order take out for two" he offered.

"I guess" Kyoko surrendering, "But from now on you'll eat home cook every dinner" she demanded.

"I'll eat what I want…" he fought back and left.

 _"Damn it, normally I'm not like this... tsk"_ he thought

After eating dinner both headed to their separate rooms and slept, Kyoko on the other hand had a hard time adjusting to her new home.

Morning came and Koun was surprise to see his new 'wife' making breakfast early, surprised she's cooking classic Japanese breakfast.

"You gone out?" he asked looking at the ingredients at the fridge.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you, but I'm not used without any food supply in the kitchen so I'm sorry and don't worry I used my own to buy all the supply" this was another surprise to Koun who sat at the table and tasted his share of food.

 _"This doesn't mean, I like her"_ he again denied her kind and independent gesture.

"Thanks for the food" and he ate moments later without him noticing he finished his whole share.

"Ahem… I need to go… I'll leave everything to you, Kyoko-san" and after that he took his briefcase and left while Kyoko sighed and cleaned up.

Later on she head to the café meeting her friends and told them all that happened, the two ladies laughed at the president because Kyoko scold him about the food and his habit the three ladies thought it was strange that their friend Ren didn't come to visit and eat only to be surprised when four men came in on in and the tallest on the middle worn plain light gray board shorts, leather flip-flop, white tank top covered with light blue flannel shirt folded to his elbow while the three others worn plain shirts and black pants and covered with leather jacket and wearing shades.

"Boss!" Chiori jumped.

"Sup, sisters!" greeted by the tall blonde guy in the middle.

"Ohh look the Ishibashi brothers are with him" giggled by Chiori.

"Of course they stick to me like lizards aint I right, boys" the three men scratch their heads.

Taking off his straw fedora hat revealing his faded cut blond hair, "Ahh! Boss this is Kyoko!" gesturing Kyoko.

"Nice to meet a new member of the family!" shaking her hand.

"Thank you for letting me work here" she bowed.

"A friend of my family is family also" he gave his warm smile, "Anyway I came home to stay here for quite a while" he announced.

"So that mean you'll be in the shop?" asked by Kanae.

"Yes… and I'll help out in the kitchen if you don't mind" he playfully smiled.

"You're a great cook so you're more than welcome!" said Chiori with a giggle.

"I almost forgot, my name is Akamai, it's not Japanese but Samoan, though I'm just adopted by my Samoan family, though they treated my like their own" looking at the bright side.

"And those three guys are cousins, Yuusei, Hikaru and Shinichi, they're my body guards" he explained.

"Kyoko-nee, Kanae-nee told me you love to experiment new recipes?" he asked.

"Well, it's just my hobby" she sheepishly smiled.

"Kanae-nee you don't mind getting another set of supplied together with Chiori-nee and the brothers do you?"

"Not at all" and after that he gave her some list and the five people left.

"Now let's put that talent of yours to a test" he smiled.

An hour later after getting the said supply the two chefs started to prepare many dishes which Kyoko invented, while cooking both laughed around their little conversation also Kyoko told her story to him which he was proud to say she's his sister because she didn't show she wasn't easily bought.

After finishing they served the food which their boss actually ate majority of it, it was already late when they finished, "Kyoko-ne what do you say let's use that wonderful talent of your to something, I want you to be my head chef in my newly opened restaurant, I put a branch hear actually, my main is back in my home town Hawaii" he offered.

"I love the sound of that!" she burst.

"Go for it Kyoko" said Kanae.

"Kyoko-can is such a wonderful cook!" Chiori burst while the three boys made a thumbs up.

"Al right then! You'll start tomorrow! Also your salary is doubled" he Kyoko was surprised to hear it.

Noticing the time she excused herself and headed home with a smile, arriving Koun was already home napping at the sofa, Kyoko covering him with a blanket and started cooking after she was done she gently woke the sleeping man and told him to eat dinner which he replied he already ate.

To her dismay she ate alone and covered his share with plastic wraps and decided to re heat it tomorrow.

Heading to bed with a smile remembering she gain another friend who considered her as a family.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: I finished this a little earlier than planned but I'm trying my best to update faster.

Love: Yaj


	4. That Type

~Chapter 4 ~That Type~

Days, weeks and few months have passed Kyoko and Koun's home routine repeated however Kyoko insisted she makes him lunch now and then, Koun didn't protest knowing he likes her cooking yet having a denial feeling about her kind, loving, honest personality, he was also impressed that she became an instant head chief, to his knowledge she started working to a newly opened restaurant which became a hit to the Japanese masses.

"Koun-san, can you tell me again why you hate women?" asked Yashiro who idly sat on his office.

"Rick died" he plainly said while he signed many stacks of papers.

"Hmm… and you thought after that all women are the same?" Yashiro lazily asked.

"Well, they all aren't they?" continued doing his work, "Yashiro, After Rick discovered his wife's shenanigans he got in accident because of his angry and drunk state! A week after I found out my girlfriend is also betraying me?" he grumbled, "Please, just leave" he sighed.

"By the way, me and Jelly-san got some lunch yesterday to your _'wife's'_ restaurant I must say, her food is good and bringing many costumers, I bet many men came to eat and see the cute chef cooking and I heard and saw that her boss and her are quite close" Yashiro smirked.

"At least she's not relying to my money" he plainly stated, "Well, not yet" he snorted.

Yashiro sighed and left.

"Table fourteen, mushroom soup and medium rare stake!" called out by a kitchen staff.

"Chef, the sauce is done!" called out by the other.

"I'll be there, please mix this for me" Kyoko busily dance inside the kitchen.

Later on when lunch was over, costumers finally coming in slow, "Chef, you can take a rest" smiled by her assistant.

"Thank you but, I'll finish this so we can all rest"

"No Chef, you rest will finish this up beside you already prepared all for us" she insisted making the head Chef sighed.

Walking out the kitchen removing her apron hanging it beside the door and heading out the dining she met a famillar face, "Koun-san?" she thought.

"Shit…" mumbled by the rusty blonde.

"Uhm… I made you lunch right?" she thought.

"Yashiro ate it…" looking away.

"Chef, boss is here to see you!" said by a cheerful lady.

"Oh.. Boss? Can you tell him I'm with my husband?" after stating that the girl looked at the tall blonde.

"Ohh…" the lady blushed at Koun's figure, "Nice catch, Chef" she giggled leaving.

"Stop it, Ayane" Kyoko blushed.

"Sorry about that Koun-san, anyway, why didn't you come here at proper lunch time?" she worriedly asked.

"I was busy, I need to finish all my papers, besides I wasn't that hungry earlier so… I'll just eat after I finished it"

"It doesn't mean that you should skip lunch, here have a seat, I'll make you something" she sighed when her boss greeted.

"Sup sis! Great job! Sorry I was out for a week, need to finish some business, I'll get my assistant to look up the record and do the inventory" he smiled.

Koun intensely looked at the scruffy faced blonde wearing a plain white shirt with a tattoo showing up to his elbow and plain color board shorts.

"Boss Akamai, you have a call" Hikaru handed him a phone.

"You go take that one, boss, I need to cook my husband something, he just got out of his work" Kyoko excused while her boss looked at Koun.

Koun thought the Akamai guy was familiar.

Few minutes later Kyoko brought him a full course food, "Eat up" she gave her natural smile and Koun proceeded to eat, to his dismay before he decided to snoop at his _'wife"_ he ate the lunch his wife made.

After he finished, "I'll be heading back now, thank you for the food, I'll be paying at the cashier now" as he stood Kyoko stopped him.

"Don't worry, it was on me, and tell Yashiro-san and Jelly-san to stop by and stop eating your food" at her gesture Koun kept on getting surprised.

"I will, and thank you" and that he left.

"Mou~ Chef, you and your husband lack of romance!" protested by one of her staff.

"I must say he's pretty hunky, can you teach us where to fish out dudes like that?" teased by her assistant.

"Oh… stop it you two… besides it's complicated" she awkwardly giggled.

Back at the Hizuri building, Yashiro teased Koun about checking his wife at the restaurant when Jelly informed that his meeting with another big person in the business.

"Finally Mr. Mafu granted us a settlement!" cheered by Yashiro.

"We'll be there in a bit" Koun announced.

Moments later Koun apologized being late to his board and his guest, "He was surprised to see Kyoko's boss who's wearing the same outfit and bushy beard face with his nerdy glasses and trade mark fedora.

"Hizuri, I want to get this over with so let us start…" he demanded.

"Right away Mr. Mafu" he sat and gestured to his secretary to start with is plans which the young business man criticized every bit of it.

"So you plan to partner with me in regards to your malls?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Mafu" Koun replied.

"You do realize all the brands I own from sports to casual apparels are famous right?"

"I know about that"

"It means it'll bring you big profit"

"Where is this getting at?"

"I want you to sell my items in the price which I settled in my own shops, I heard from my source that you add a price hike to your sold items, and I and to be fair with my brands" leaning to his back rest, "As I promise, I'll give you 25% of the profit gained from every sold items on your malls.

Koun had no choice but to agree about his side off the rule but happy about the quarter he gets from the huge profit, "I'll agree" his board protested when he dismissed them.

After everyone was gone except Akamai who sat across him, "Kou-san, do you not recognize me?"

"you're my wife's boss am I right?"

"Yes… but not that" removing his hat.

"Familiar now?" he glared.

"But how?" Koun shocked.

"Please tell them I said hello" and after that he left with his three guards.

Koun walked back to his office a little shaken.


	5. Regrets

~Chapter 5 ~Regrets~

Another normal morning to the Hizuri household where Kyoko makes breakfast before leaving when she noticed her husband sluggish seating on the couch, face a bit red and groaning, "I think you should stay home, I'll bring you something for lunch later" Kyoko worriedly offered.

"Shut up woman, you're not the boss of me besides I need to finish some of my work" groaning in pain, "Go away"

"I'm serious Koun-san, please rest" putting some aspirin and fever medicine at the table with a glass of water, "I'll leave your breakfast and medicine please rest" as Kyoko closed the door.

It was another busy day for her serving and being complimented, her friends Chiori and Kanae visited and was even more impressed of her transformation.

In the middle of the busy time her assistant rushed and gave her the phone, "Chef, you're husband's secretary called that your husband fainted in his office" she worried ly told.

"Chef, go and take care of your husband, we'll call out boss and ask him to help us" offered by the others.

"Thank you" she rushed changing to her white floral dress and took her bag, she was then assisted by the Ishibashi brothers by driving her to LME.

"Good morning" she greeted the new receptionist and hurried to her husband's office.

"Excuse me ma'am but where are you headed?" asked the receptionist rudely.

"I'm sorry I'll be heading to the president's office.

The receptionist surprised, "Ma'am Hizuri-sama is not expecting anyone today" the receptionist glared when Yashiro and Jelley rushed to her.

"Mrs. Hizuri!" after Jelly called her name the receptionist was surprised.

"Boss, fainted!" Yashiro panicked.

"I told him not to go to work" she sighed, "Where is that stubborn man?" she asked.

"He's sleeping at his office. The secretary replied.

"Did he take medicine?" she asked.

"He said he took one this morning" Yashiro replied and after that Kyoko helped Koun to his car surprising them that Kyoko knows how to drive.

At the safety of their home Kyoko helped Koun to his room have him some chicken soup and water, Kyoko spent the day watching over him and fell asleep beside his bed.

"You are a strange one…" Koun who currently woke up touched her hand and fell back asleep.

When dinner time came Kyoko brought him some soft diet food, placing the tray on his lap he ate it till it was all done, Kyoko watched him struggle however and helped him by feeding him.

After Kyoko washed and put away the dishes she tucked him to bed when he pulled her to him making Kyoko lean to his chest, "Why do you confuse me? All women are the same!" he grumbled.

"Koun-san, please let go…" she pleaded.

"Rick's wife, my Ex, your mother! You're all the same! Why are you doing this!" he tighten his hold.

"It hurts" her tears fell.

"You're all just money suckers!" he complained.

When Kyoko slapped him.

"I'm sorry Koun-san but I've been doing my best to pay off my mother's debt and my actual purpose of marrying you is not about lessening my mother's debt nor wanting money from you, Yashiro-san had told me from the first time we've met that I would be careful around you because you have women issues, and I did! How? I am not like my mother who is always after money, I married you because I thought if you marry me you wouldn't interact to any kind of women you hate! But in order for me not to take advantage of your offer I wanted take the half off and earn it myself, so please let go!" she forced her hand out of his grip.

"You're the same as my mother and that man! I thought you're different!" and rushed out of his room sobbing.

Few hours later he still can hear her sobbing but moments later the sobbing stopped. He felt guilty and though of all what she said and all her kind and caring treatments towards him, hearing his phone ring, "Yashiro, do you know how late it is?"

"Yes, I understand Koun-san but I want you to know that earlier this morning when Kyoko-san picked you up, her boss called me that she left her work and rushed to you even it was busy and they have to reschedule the meeting with the food critics" Yashiro informed.

"See that Koun-san… even when your marriage is just a contract she still cares for you and even put her work on the line" Yashiro chuckled "Isn't she great? you picked out a special one there, koun-san!" never waited his boss to reply and turned the call off.

Koun sighed and decided to check on her, gently opening her door and slowly walking towards her pulling a strand of her hair looking at her red nose, cheeks and swollen eyes he felt guiltier.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her temple, he stayed for a few minutes and decided to sleep.

Koun waking up the next morning and felt a little better but decided not to be in the office, noticing it wasn't his usual morning, not hearing any cooking sound or humming he rushed to find Kyoko only to find his wife silently eating her already made food and she's already dressed on her usual dressed ready for work.

Putting mug down and plate down to the sink Koun sighed in relief.

"Kyo~" he was cut off when he was about to touch her when she avoided his touch.

"Kyoko" he called again but she didn't bother to look back, taking her bag and left.

"Good job Koun you just screwed up big time" he grumbled when his phone sounded again.

Answering his phone he was shocked to speak who it was, minutes later the call ended.

"Great, I'm really screwed!" he was frustrated and sat on the couch covering his whole face with his hand, "I hope she'll be okay" he sighed and took a bath.

"You look gloomy Chef?" asked Ayame.

"You think so?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes… also goodness, Chef did you play hard with your hubby? You have huge eye bags!" she looked closer to her face.

"You know what guys, let's just get back to work, the food critic will be here any moment and we want this place to have a good review so c'mon" everyone took their charges after she became a bit stern.

"Looks like Chef is avoiding such conversation, so let's not rub it" said by the other guy.

Ayame handed Kyoko her phone for the second time when she had another call, "Hello?" Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko?" familiar voice echoed to her ear.

"Koun-san?" she flatly replied.

"My parents asked me they want to meet you" his tone is way more softer and calm.

"When?" she shortly replied.

"I'm sorry if they insisted that they want to see you now, I promise you I told them that you're busy but they kept on pushing"

"It's fine you can bring them here around lunch… I'll ask one of our staff to reserve a private table" she offered.

"Really? But you're busy?"

"Its fine, I need to go back to work now" after that she didn't even say good bye just shut her phone closed and sighed and proceeded to work.

Yashiro got a call from Koun that he is not gonna be in the office for a day and decided to bring the files that Koun badly wanted, "I'm curious who's this Mr. Mafu" said Yashiro.

Koun quietly read the bio, "Akamai Mafu, 21 years old, adopted son of Kashi Mafu a Hawaiian billionaire, he was adopted around 9 years of age and was known as the hacking genius, biological parents unknown" Ren was shocked after he saw the contents of the second page, "He can't be? I thought he was lying" Koun slouched back to his seat.

"What's wrong?" Yashiro looking worried.

"Nothing, thank you for the files… I need to prepare, my parents will meet up with m at lunch so I need to clean up…"

"Well, I'll take my leave. Have fun on the rest of your day off" Yashiro bid.

After a while Koun picked up his parents from the hotel they are staying and proceeded to go to the restaurant.

"Where's your wife?" demanded by a good looking woman.

"Honey, calm down… his wife will be with us" called by his father.

"She's a bit busy but she's the one who reserved us some private table" Koun driving.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you're already married for almost five months!" groaned by his mother.

"I'm sorry, we're both just busy" she replied with a sigh.

"Anyway we're here" Koun stepped out first and opened the door for his parents.

Heading in and asking the receptionist she immediately recognized him and lead him to the reserved place to their surprise it was a room and the walls are all glass and it was sound proof, though there is a buzzer that connects to the waiter's area.

"Well, I must say boy, your wife's good" Kuu complimented.

After they ordered Kuu who was being himself ordered all the food written in the menu, "You know my wife is not gonna be with us if you keep her busy like that" Koun jest making his parents confused.

An hour had passed and the costumers finally came in slow, "I'm sorry for the wait, did you wait that long?" a raven haired woman came in wearing her Chef suit on top covering her crispy white casual dress.

"Mom, dad… meet my wife, Kyoko Hizuri" Koun stood up and held her hand, Kyoko almost lost her composure by almost avoiding him but for the sake of his parents she didn't.

"No wonder you took really a while" giggled by Julie.

"Goodness Koun you got quite a wife, I must say" laughed by his father.

After some talks Kyoko's boss knocked on their door which they noticed immediately.

"Kyoko-san, the food critic wants to thank and complement you" he called out while she excused herself.

After Kyoko left Koun stood up, "Koudi Julian Hizuri" after stating that name Julie covered her mouth and Kuu looking at the tall blonde figure speechless.

"AhahahaHAHAHAHA!" he laughed like one of those in the movies, "You finally realized, "Took you long enough"

"Why didn't you comeback home?" asked Julie who was in tears.

"After a week having no news you guys looked for me?" not looking back.

"We looked everywhere for you" she reasoned.

"I you did you might find me at the streets you know" when one of the Ishibashi brothers rushed to him.

"Aki-sama! Takarada Lory called and he wants to talk to you!"

"Drive me there" he plainly said, "Mother, father… please excuse me" and that he left.

"I regret keeping him from the public!" Julie cried to Kuu's shoulder, "All I want is for him to grow up normally, unlike you Koun who's always being bothered by the media" Julie continued.

"I have my own regrets to mom, I think it's time to set min right" Koun sat on his chair with frustrated look.

Looking at Kyoko who was smiling with cheerfulness shaking an old man's hand.

~Chapter End~


	6. Fall

Chapter 6

~Falling~

The next morning Kyoko heard rummaging, crashes and glass breaking from the kitchen and only to find Koun trying to cook, "Koun-san what are you doing?" she asked the obvious.

"Well, trying to make a breakfast, that is…" he sheepishly replied.

"I'll cook please have a seat"

"No… I want to cook for you… I mean for five months you've been doing it for me" rubbing his neck.

"well, if you really wanted to do something try making the coffee and I'll cook, that way the kitchen won't explode" she sternly said and he obeyed.

"uhm… Kyoko… what coffee do you like?" he thought.

"The creamy one…" after that he searched for those three in one coffee in the cupboard and made her one.

Putting down his black coffee and her creamy coffee she also finished cooking American style breakfast.

Both ate quietly and after that Koun offered to drop her off to the restaurant which she politely refused but Koun with determination carried her off bridal style and strapped her with seat belt.

Kyoko pouting all the way to her work making Koun smirk.

"Shall I pick you up later?" he asked Kyoko throwing him a strange look.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why?" he thought.

"you're strange…" Kyoko a bit distant.

"Am I?"looking at her.

"Koun-san watch the road please" she scold.

"Oh… sorry…" minutes later they arrived.

"I'll pick you up later" and after that he drove away.

After changing her busy day started, "Chef, I saw your hubby dropped you off, how romantic" Ayame said dreamily.

"Oh… hush it" she gave an awkward smile.

After lunch rush was over and the restaurant is about to close, "Delivery!" called out by a guy wearing a jumpsuit and cap, "Hizuri Kyoko?" he called out only to be surprised by a huge banquet of white roses.

"Ohh… my gosh!" squealed by the lady staff.

Kyoko took the flowers and found a note that says: ' _sorry_ ' and Kyoko thought of Koun, sighing he really is acting weird.

"Did you and your hubby had a fight?" asked by one of the older staff and it was the receptionist.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"When a man gives you white roses it means he apologize with something he did" she giggled when they heard their door open only to find Koun on his usual suit but he was holding on to a pizza.

"Really pizza?" asked by the boys, can you even be a little bit more romantic by giving her chocolates or cake?" said by the boys.

"Uhm… this pizza are for you guys…" giving it to Yuusei, "Where's your boss?" he asked Kyoko.

"He's at his office talking to some at the phone"

"Man your hubby great!" complimented by the boys.

"You're just saying that because Hizuri-san gave you food!" and they laughed.

"Shall we head home?" he asked and she nodded.

The dropping and picking up routine repeated for a week and even Koun bringing something for Kyoko or the staff.

Koun tried to be a little sweeter to her at night, one time when she was cooking he suddenly hugged her from behind and cling, some he tried to kiss her which she avoided but didn't bother when he kisses her hand, though she was pretty aware of all his sweet advances and changes, she tried to open up too but didn't show it to him.

"Smells good" resting his chin to her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her.

"Kou-Koun-san, please… I might burn our dinner" she blushed madly at his gesture.

"Alright, I'll go clean up the table" he sighed but stole a kiss from her making her pout and glare at him.

"Cute" he chuckled.

One afternoon when all the costumers are gone, Kyoko started to relax on one of the tables with the staff, sharing jokes and other conversation when a bloody blonde barged in and grabbed Kyoko's wrist pulling her, "KYAAAA STOP!" she shouted when all her staff and friends tried to get the man off of her, on cue Koun arrived which is usual time to pick up Kyoko and bring her to his office for the remaining time.

Immediately dropping the cake box that looked expensive, Koun in rage immediately pounced at the blonde and started to punch him in the face repeatedly the men in the room stood for a while so that Koun can get him good when they thought it was enough they restrained the enraged husband who hugged the sobbing Kyoko who in return cried to his chest and hugged him from the torso, Koun comforted her by rubbing her back and gently talking to her and hushing her, kissing he crown.

"Shhh… Kyoko I'm right here…"Koun showing affection out in public he didn't bother, someone tried to hurt the woman he fell in love with, "Hizuri-san you should take your wife home, we'll deal with this punk" said by Ayame carrying a rolling pin.

"Thank you" carrying Kyoko bridal and gently placed her to her seat and drove home.

Arriving Koun decided to order take out thinking of his wife's state, he placed her to his bed and cuddled her, "Shh…" rocking her back and forth.

"Kyoko, do you want to tell me anything?" he asked.

"S-Shotarou… he'll hurt me again" she sobbed hugging him tighter.

"No one will hurt you, love" kissing her, "Not when I'm around" holding her figure tight.

"I promise I'll protect you" kissing her fully which she allowed him to do so, it was their first shared kiss throughout their relationship.

Koun wiping her tears and kissing both of her eyes to comfort her, Kyoko loved the affection and love he gave and no longer fear he'll hurt her again.

Kyoko fell asleep to is embrace while Koun wasn't calming down, his walls had broke and every emotions he had are all mixed up, Koun embracing his wife grabbed his phone from the side table and dialed his good friend's number.

"Yashiro, I want you to find Shotarou's information… the one Kyoko had dated in the past, please I need it ASAP, and I'll pay you triple if you do so, so please!" he demanded in a hush voice looking at his wife's figure.

An hour later Yashiro sent him some background information through email, Koun took some notes but it seemed it's up to him to ask Kyoko why did they broke up and why is she traumatized.

After that Koun called Kyoko's boss and informed what happened, Koun got a hold of Akamai's number because of the fact he wants to keep in touch with his brother who didn't bother to protest since the older Hizuri couple settled some things to the younger boy but still remained awkward around them.

"Koun… before I became a chief and entrepreneur I started as a small hacking rat who sat on the top… and now… I'm gonna use that again, for a family, not for you but for a sister, understand?" his brother made it clear.

"I'll deal with that Shotarou shit and dig deeper his back ground, also their history, no need to ask her, all you have to do now is comfort her and be with her, understand?" he ordered which Koun agreed.

Giving Kyoko a day off while Koun decided to also get one to spend the day with her, both slept, Koun hugged her tightly as he could while Kyoko slept comfortably to his tight embrace.

Kyoko stirred on her sleep when she felt a warm touch of the sun light, slowly opening her eyes she realized she can't move.

Fully opening her eyes her face burst bright red looking at the man tightly embracing her.

Blushing at Koun's face near hers, gently stirring so that she would not wake him, too bad he was a light sleeper. Opening his eyes and looked at her with a smile and greetings, "Good morning, Kyoko" kissing her temple.

"I think I should make breakfast, I don't want to be late for wo-work" she tried to escape but Koun decided to be clingy.

"Hmm… but your boss gave you a day off… he called last night" nuzzling her neck.

"E-eh?" trying to push his chest, "Koun… I'm not joking, please!"

"Either am I" tightening his grip, "Are you okay now?" checking her.

"Ye-yes… thank you" blushing.

"I want to spend the day with you"

"But you have work?" she was confused.

"I'll just drop by later and get some papers from Yashiro but you're coming with me…" after he said that Kyoko giggled hearing his stomach growl.

"Your stomach said he needs breakfast" she teased making an excuse again.

"I'll make coffee?" he offered.

"I like your coffee" she flatter him.

Moments late both ate breakfast but Koun noticed Kyoko to be a little worried, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she dismissed.

"If you're worried about that bastard, I promise you I'll be around to protect you" holding her hand.

"Koun-san what's with the sudden change?" she looked even more worried.

"I was in denial…" he admitted.

"Denial?" confused.

"I was denying that I fell for you, I thought if I admitted that I love you and both of us would settle you'll be like my cousin's wife and cheat on me and I'll end up dying"

"I've been cheated and I know how it feels… I saw it in my own eyes both of them naked in one room…" her tears fell, "I actually locked my heart away, that's the truth…"

"Then open it for me?" both of his hand holding her one hand and kissing it.

"I don't know" her tears fell.

"I'll make you fell for me like I did to you" kissing her hand again and leaned over to kiss her, it turned out to be passionate when his phone rings again both separated from the kiss, Koun groaned while Kyoko blushed and rushed to wash the dishes.

"Hon, I'll be at my study for a second, I'll be with you shortly?" hugging her from the back making poor Kyoko jolt.

Koun's expression changed when he answered back to his call, "What did you find?"

"Shotarou Fuwa, he was you wife's ex boyfriend and abused her because of they things they disagree which consist of his sexual frustrations, I found some police records where she filed some cases sexual harassment and other offends" the voice at the other end finished.

"I'll make sure that damn bastard will stay in jail" Koun grumbled.

"Woah, there Koun… I thought you're neutral with your wife in _contract?_ " said by the person in the other line.

"Koudi… things changed… I know I messed up but like mom and dad to you, I'm fixing all my issues" he admitted.

"Woaaaah… let's not go there… I'm still awkward towards my biological parents…"

"Though it's good you gave them a chance…" Koun thought.

"My father Kishi once said, let them speak up first before you judge them" he chuckled.

"Though brother may I remind you to be careful, That damn bastard is out of jail for a while, someone had been backing him. I'm having a hunch he has some bad business why he wants Kyoko bad" he warned his brother.

"How do you know about all this? And what business?" Koun confused.

"You don't need to know any of that yet, for now have fun on your play date and make babies, Fa!" saying bye in Samoan and turning his phone off.

"What has he been doing this past years" Koun thought.

Heading back to the dining finding Kyoko tidying things, "Uhm… Koun-san…" she was cut off.

"Start calling me Koun from now on, Love" giving her another hug making her blush.

"Uhm… K-Koun-sa…" Koun kissed her.

"Again" he demanded and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Kou-Koun-s" and again he kissed her.

"Koun!" she burst madly blushing.\

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: a reader asked if my story is similar to Pay me a Baby, Yes and No, why? Yes because I was inspired by the fic and No because my story has waaaaaay deferent plot. also if you want to suggest something please follow me on twitter for immediate reply.

Love Yaj


	7. Family

~Chapter 7 ~Family~

"Koun!" she burst blushing.

"Yes?" kissing her nose with a chuckle.

"Uhm… we're out of groceries" she sheepishly said.

"Is that all?" playfully smirking.

"Can you let go now?" looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Nope" chuckling.

"Mou~ you meanie!" she protested while Koun stole another kiss from her.

"Hon, you've been buying our supplied for the past month why not let me buy this time?" he offered, "Besides I own a business so…" he was cut off.

"I know what you'll say so fine" she pouted and folded her arms.

"I love you" Koun kissed her cheek with a smack surprising her.

"I think we should get ready, or you want me to join you?" he joked making Kyoko jump out of his embrace.

When Kyoko rushed to her room to take a bath on her own bathroom Koun cornered her, "Where do you think you're going?" with a mischievous smirk or more like emperor himself smiling.

"You're my wife and we share a room you know" intertwining his hand to her smaller hand making Kyoko blush and nervous the same time, "Don't worry baby, I don't bite"

"You don't bite but you bark really loud" Kyoko retorted making him laugh.

"I just want you to stay and sleep in my room, I want us to sleep together from now on" chuckling.

"But all my things are already arranged…" Koun stealing another kiss making her pout again.

"Then we'll move them to my closet later and have some nap together? How's that sound?" holding both of her waist, "Besides we're already married legally, you carry my last name, I love you and we should make babies soon or my parents are gonna nag me about it, well… they're starting to nag me now but it's up to you" nuzzling her nose with his.

"I can wait for you" and kissing her nose.

"Mou~ you're too fast!" Kyoko protested.

"That's how deep I fell for you Mrs. Hizuri" winking at her and making the poor lady blush scarlet red.

As Kyoko immediately rush to her room, sighing behind the door thinking hwta koun could have eaten and made him change that fast.

An hour had passed both now took their bath and changed their clothes, Kyoko eyed Koun seeing him for the first time not wearing a suit of shorts at home, he's wearing a plain white shirt and jeans together with some of his designer leather shoes, while Kyoko is on her sleeveless pink cute dress.

Koun taking her hand and holding it tightly both drove off to the supermarket, they can be comically seen as an old married couple arguing with the things they buy. Koun ended up pouting when Kyoko makes him put it back.

After Koun pushed the cart to the cashier and paid it with his wife beside him, the man in the cashier table kept his eyes glued to Kyoko which made Koun a little furious.

Latching his long arm to his wife's waist surprising her with a yelp, "Mr. Cashier do you have any business with my 'wife'?" emphasizing the word Wife made the man jolt in horror looking at his sharp glare.

"Koun-s" Kyoko having another mistake Koun publicly kissed her making her blush.

"Mou~ Koun!" she pouted making Koun have his victory smile.

After they loaded many stocks Koun decided to head at the café, Kyoko surprised he knew her friends and the place, "Koun, I'm wondering how'd you know about my friends? Also the place" Koun stepping on the breaks suddenly.

"Uhm… you wouldn't be mad if I tell you a little secret? Please" Koun holding her hand tightly and pleading.

"No if you tell me the truth" glaring.

"I'm Ren" he gave a worried smile.

"Kyoko's eyes almost fallout from its socket, "Why?" asked out of shock.

"Well… I want to know you more and openly I mean without you being aware I'm around you, I mean… you can't blame me right? I've been cheated back then!" he reasoned.

"I've been cheated as well but I never acted that way"

"I'm sorry, please?" Koun gave a childish puppy eyes making Kyoko look away.

"Ugh! Fine… but promise you will not do that again!" she pouted.

"Promise" and Koun for the fifth time stole a kiss and drove happily at the café.

Arriving both were surprised that it had a little more people coming in, "Kyoko-chan!" called out by Chiori cheerfully.

"Oh… you've brought your hubby with you!" waving at Koun, while Koun gave an awkward smile.

"Where's Kanae?" trying to look for her other best friend.

"Ohh… you'll be amused!" giggled by Chiori pointing at Kanae being flirted by a young boy.

"Who's that?" asked Kyoko in a giggle fit.

"Hui-kun? He's the boy we bumped in last week at the grocery and he said that Moko-chan is like an Angel fallen from the sky and claims she's his first love" after stating that Koun finally saw Kyoko's smiling face.

"Look at your hunky hubby looking like Hiou-kun" joke Chiori.

"I can't blame that kid about saying things like falling angels because I see one myself and married her at that" Koun said.

"Kyoko, I know you're good at cooking but what did you feed him?" Chiori jest.

"Her love" Koun joked back.

"And since when did you started talking like that, boss?" said by a familiar voice.

"Yashiro what are you doing here?" asked Koun out of surprise.

"Well, this is a coffee shop so basically a coffee, and it's lunch time so I came to eat…" Yashiro replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Or you came to see Kanae-can too" joked by a new lady who joined the bunch.

"And who's this new young lady?" asked Kyoko giggling.

"Oh… this is Mimori-chan" Chiori introduced and the couple welcomed her as a friend.

"Boss hired her recently" Chiori added.

"I bet Yuki-kun came to see Moko-chan too" giggled by Mimori making the others amused at Yashiro who's currently blushing.

"I'm not the only guy in love here you know" protested by Yashiro looking at Koun making the other man clear his throat and look away.

After a while Kanae joined them together with the young boy, Koun admired the boy's confidence hitting on much older women and teased his lawyer about it making a slow move.

When Kyoko decided to make some food for them which Kanae joined to escape the annoying boy tailing him.

Finishing Kanae took the food out while Koun decided to help Kyoko carry the others, "Koun-s.. I mean Koun… can you drop me to the bank later, so I can pay my mother's debt? I want to pay this week's due" she inquired while both were alone in the kitchen.

"About that" Koun started, "You don't need to worry, I already told Yashiro to clear all of that"

"Koun! You're not keeping our agreement!" she protested.

"But, Kyoko it's not fair! You've given your future to me and everything, it's just money Kyoko!" Koun reasoned in a low voiceso that their friends wouldn't notice they're both arguing.

"But I promised to pay it!" she pouted.

"Kyoko, listen…now that you're a Hizuri, she has no rights to call you her daughter after she abandoned you also she's not your relative anymore, understand that means the contract doesn't apply to you anymore!"

"But I already started paying?"

"All that you paid was returned to your account" kissing her hand.

"Uh… guys… can you stop with the romance thing and give us our food now?"Mimori peeked at them.

"Kyoko sighed and gave up, Koun with his victory smile took the food Kyoko was carrying and handed it to Yashiro.

After they ate and shared some few conversations Koun and Kyoko decided to leave to put away their groceries.

Bidding their good bye from the window a loud gunshot was heard seconds later Koun collapsed and Kyoko screaming and hugging his head.

"KOUUUUN! NOOO!" crying, everyone rushed out to help, many passersby watched, Yashiro called the ambulance and shortly later Koun was taken to the hospital immediately.

Meanwhile on their ambulance ride, "Koun, please?" kyoko pleadingly cried holding his hand while medics try to stop blood coming flowing out his upper right back where he got shot, oxygen and many wires his shirt was stripped and revealed his body was smothered with blood, Kyoko's dress was also ruined.

"Koun, please live" she cried, the other medic checking his blood pressure is looking at her with pity.

half an hour had passed Kyoko being comforted by the ladies at the hospital outside the operating room when Koun's parents rushed, Julie crying and his brother with an angry face.

"Kyoko, what happened?" her boss immediately asked.

"I-it was too fast… Aki-san… Car… man and a gun" breaking down to Kanae's shoulder.

"How long has my son been in the OR?" asked Kuu who's almost at the verge of panic.

"What is the man look like?" Akamai or originally known as Koudi kneeled beside the collapsed wife of Koun who's now seating on the floor weeping.

"Black…" she sobbed.

"And?" the ladies trying to stop him from asking further, "I cannot help if I don't know even a small information" all of them heard for the first time his loud and authoritative voice.

"The man was w-wearing a- a suit and has a tiger tattoo on his hand" Kyoko tried to tell, Akamai nodded.

"Thank you, Kuu… I mean Father, please… wait for the doctor and call me Koun's state, understand?" he patted his father's shoulder and rushed out.

"Yuusei, call Lory, and all the underground family I need them right now, Hikaru get the café shop key from Chiori and make sure every one of my boys are present, Shinichi, get the guns and all the crates" with venom touching his tone everyone froze.

"Kyoko, rest assure Koun wouldn't leave you" Akamai gave a weak smile, "We're all family and everyone present around are here for you" he gave her a hug.

Moments later he left.

"Did he say Lory?" Yashiro froze.

"Who's Lory?" asked Kuu.

"Lory Takarada, known as the king of all Mobster, Akamai-san is involved around the mafia?" Yashiro said shockingly.

"My son?" and after that Julie cried even more.

~END Chapter~

* * *

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys, anyway if anyone is interested on being my beta please PM me thank you. and to MyMessyThoughts thank you for the advice, though, I promise to fix my fic and slow things down!

by the way to the guest who pointed the million money? thanks *smiles* I fixed it. though... I reaaaally need a beta *cries*


	8. Good start

You

~Chapter 8

~Start~

Two hours had passed and the doctor finally came out, "We safely extracted the bullet from his upper right shoulder, thank goodness it wasn't that fatal, I must say he's a lucky man" the doctor announced, "Also while we're in the middle of the operation your husband was saying your name and I presume you are Kyoko?" the doctor smiled.

"Wow, even in the verge of death he's still romantic" teased Mamori which Chiori elbowed her, Kyoko's eyes lit up knowing Koun is fine and safe.

"And He's also lucky to be brought to the hospital immediately he was heavily bleeding a lot, but we manage to get him in control, you can see him when the nurses transfer him to his private room, the anesthetics will be off for a few hours" after the doctor informed he formally bid and left.

"I came as fast as I could, I see he's doing well now?" asked by a familiar voice but all were surprised to see him wearing something aside from shorts and shirt.

"Ohh finally you freaking got out of that tacky shorts and sweaty shirt!" burst by Chiori.

"I thought you were fine with me wearing my comfort clothes?" the mobster became soft, everyone's amused to his 360 degrees personality turn.

Everyone looked at his black dress shirt tucked to his black trouser pants with his designer leather brown shoes and strapped with his leather suspender holster, "Pipe it, babe, I'm not in the mood to be arguing with you, what I need is some of your loving" he tried to lighten up and placed his trade mark fedora to her head.

"Chiori, you need to tell me and Kyoko everything later" after stating Kyoko's name they noticed she was gone and everyone panicked, Akamai called out his men to search when a nurse approached the old Hizuri couple that their son is already transferred to his room.

To their surprise they found Kyoko caressing Koun's head with a relieved look, Kyoko watched her husband sleep while her other hand held his, "Kyoko-chan" called by Julie in a whisper.

"Hai, Julie-san?" Julie approached her.

"I told you many time to call me mom" Julie hugging her, "Are you relaxed now, dear?" Kyoko nodded at her.

"Koun is really lucky to be married to you" Julie smiled, "My son had problems with women for many years after his best friend died" Julie started.

"It was caused by the woman's unfaith fullness and also it made him resent women because his last girlfriend cheated behind him, I never liked that girl in any ways back then, she's far from you, dear" Julie admired her daughter-in-law.

"I myself was cheated, I found my ex boyfriend laid naked with his secretary" Kyoko looked down with sadness, "And I was really stupid for loving him despite he always hurt me" holding Koun's hand tightly.

"Dear, Koun loves you dearly, and as far as I see, you love him back" she smiled at her.

"How can you say such thing? Uhm... mom?"

"Earlier when you broke down, you broke down more than I did as his mother, and I saw your care and worry throughout that loud cries of yours, that my dear is love" Julie hugged her.

"I'll give you some more time to be alone with him, I'll tell the others" she assured while Kyoko agreed, "I'll tell your friends to bring you some dinner later, I know you'll not be able to leave him"

As Julie left, Kyoko sighed and thought what her in-law had said, ' _Love'_ she thought.

Kyoko remembered how she first fell in love with Shotarou and compared it with Koun, when she thought having butterflies in her stomach back then, now her feelings towards Koun was much stronger, feeling excited when he's around, busy butterflies in her tummy, tingly feeling in her heart and loud pounding when he's around.

Thinking of what Julie said and her feeling she had proven she fell for the man who unexpectedly rudely barged in her door, "Koun, please wake up soon" she whispered and resting her head beside him.

An hour had passed Koun groaned opening his eyes only to find his wife asleep, like the time he was sick, Koun noticed that she was holding his hand the whole time and tightly at that.

"I love you , Kyoko, I'm sorry I made you worry. Kyoko stirring and noticing Koun's finally awake.

"Do you want anything?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes" Koun plainly said with a smile.

"Tell me what do you want?" she gently wiped Koun's face with a slightly wet towel.

"You" came in his short reply.

"Koun… I'm serious, if you do not need anything, please rest some more" Kyoko caressed his face.

"Stay" again with his short response, his other hand which wasn't strapped patted his bed side wanting to Kyoko to be near him.

"I'll stay but rest" Kyoko not getting the message.

"Here" patting the bedside again.

Kyoko now getting the message, Koun we will not fit" Kyoko reasoned but seeing Koun's sad face she gave up and slightly sat beside him.

"Kiss" he demanded.

"Koun are you taking advantage?"

"Want" he shortly said again, "Kiss, please" he added which sounded like a plea.

Kyoko sighing she leaned in and gave him a short kiss but it turned out to be passionate, only to be disturbed by their guest, Koun groaned out of anger, while Kyoko blushed.

"Uh… sorry to barge like that" Akamai awkwardly stated making the ladies behind him snicker in amusement.

"Well, that was intense" Yashiro commented.

The ladies brought Kyoko take out dinner but it was actually Akamai's cooking, Koun's food arrived and Kyoko had fed him, enjoying her company and the same time annoyed by the others.

It even became more annoying when another person came in, "Where's my Bushy faced nephew!" greeted by an eccentric looking man with a mustache and was being accompanied by an Arab looking man.

Akamai childishly huffed his cheeks and exhale, "Here come the red carpet" suddenly a red carpet appeared to roll in from the door.

"The strange colorful petals" upon Akamai's sarcastic narration petals on cue also appeared.

"And here comes the strange music that comes with the package" he sighed when a sound of orchestra was heard.

"You really are like your father, boy!" greeted by a mustached laughing man.

"So did you find anything, and Sebastian, please turn that off… its damn annoying, my brother is trying to rest" he flatly said making the ladies in the room giggle.

"Like father like son" the man shrugged, "Business as usual" and he snorted.

"I brought a good source and I thought it would help you big time" he boosted.

"Thank you, that would be a great help, please have a seat" Akamai offered.

Lory taking a seat and crossed his legs, "His name is Toudou, he's working under Japan Investigation Office and he has many contacts, however he was informed by a friend of his that some small gangs are plotting" he stated.

"Excuse me, Lory…" Akamai stopped him for a moment, "Chiori, Kanae, Mamori, Yashiro-san, can you leave Koun, Kyoko and the rest of us for a while?" Akamai politely asked which they agreed.

"Thank you, boy" Lory thanked.

"Sebastian, please?" his assistant getting the message took in a man wearing a suit.

"I presume this is Toudou-san?" asked Akamai.

"Good evening, Mafu-san" he politely bowed which Aki replied with a nod.

"Please tell us something that your friend reported"

"A small gang named Tamagaki is targeting the President of LME group and also his wife, I still don't know who ordered them to do so, but as far as I know that's the information my friend had passed me" he finished.

"Well, someone is targeting Kyoko as well" Akamai looked at the couple, Koun holding Kyoko's hand tightly, "Now that we're aware, Hikaru, call the dogs" he ordered.

"You mean the beagle?" asked Hikaru.

"Stupid, boss meant Vie Ghoul, remember the clean up group?" Shinichi slapped him the back of his head.

"Tell them this, leave one man behind and the others… kill them all" Akamai whispered, Hikaru's face turned serious, "call Shingai and Sawara, I'll give them the task of watching my brother and sister-in-law" Akamai added which Yuusei nodded and left.

"Thank you again, uncle" Akamai gave Lory a hug while Lory looked at the couple and gave them a smile.

"They looks soo cute! I ship them!" Lory fangirled outside the room with the presence of the three ladies and Yashiro.

"You're a love sick man, uncle" Akamai gave him a weird look as Lory left.

Yashiro however, "Finally I'm not alone shipping those two" and Yashiro fangirled too.

Moments later the old Hizuri couple came back with some things, Julie proceeded to go inside with her husband, finding Koun awake and Kyoko taking care of him.

"Kyoko, dear, you might want to clean up" looking at Kyoko's messy state, bloody white dress and puffy face from all the crying.

Kyoko taking the homey kind of dress from Julie and rushed to the bathroom Koun gave out a snort because he can't talk much yet, "Thank goodness you're away now son!" Kuu sighed in relief.

As Kyoko's figure disappears from their view Kuu told Koun all about what happened after he was shot and the time he was in the OR, Koun had a guilty look in his face.

"And you know what, Koun, when your brother arrived we had some few conversation, seconds when we tried to ask her and couldn't find her presence we panicked, but when we checked to you your room she was crying holding your hand tightly cuddling it to her cheek. Koun you really did well finding yourself a wonderful woman." His father complimented.

"It is very hard finding the right woman, and if you do, you deserve it" his father patted his hand which Koun smiled in reply, "Well, Julie, honey, we better give them their space and also rest" Kuu told his wife which she agreed, Julie giving her son a kiss in his forehead and left.

Moments later Kyoko came out the bath and now wearing a fresh comfortable clothes a simple sleeveless pink dress, Koun admired how beautiful she is.

"Kyoko" came his groany voice.

Kyoko rushed and touched his neck for temperature but Koun shook his head, caressing her other hand with his thumb, "Let's start again" he said confusing her.

"Us…" tightening his hold, "Marriage" and now kissed it.

"Koun?"

"Kyoko, thank you for giving me a chance" making her hand touch his cheek.

"My father told me to give everyone a chance Koun, if they are willing to change" Kyoko with a gentle smile Koun tears started to flow, "Kyoko, I'm sorry" he silently wept.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, I'm sorry for everything…" Kyoko hugging his head, "I don't know if I deserve you" thinking of what his father had told.

"Kyoko, I want to start over" tightening his hold.

"I'm willing to give it a go, Koun" Kyoko caressing his head.

"Thank you" letting out a breath, after home time the couple watched some TV but Kyoko decided that it's lights out for them, Koun pouting wanting to watch some more but Kyoko wanted him to rest, Koun like a child whined wanting Kyoko to sleep beside him.

Poor Kyoko sighed in defeat and laid beside him, she was thankful that the bed was actually big enough, well so as the room.

Koun was happy thinking of the progress he made, and the chance he has given, while Kyoko was happy she met him, a person who she can really actually care and love, not as a family but a love one.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: Thank for the advice, MessyThoughts it helped me a lot, this time starting from here, Kyoko and Koun's relationship will slowing down so that these two can develop more in their ahem blooming love, lol. Anyway hope you like this chap, sorry too lazy to edit but I'll fix it as soon as I finish the fic SALAMAT!


	9. love

~Chapter 9

~Love~

Kyoko was woken up by un pleasant sound of whispering and giggling when she stirred and tried to move her pillow jolted and mutted ouch, when she remembered she slept with Koun.

"Koun!" remembering that her husband was hospitalized due to bad shot on his back, Kyoko jolted to check on him.

"I'm alright, honey, please go back to sleep" came his muffled voice nuzzling her bosom even more.

"Koun…" gently patting his head letting him know she's uncomfortable.

"Sorry" he groaned.

"I need to get off now" Kyoko whined which Koun protested like a child.

Moments later they noticed the whispers and hush giggle only to find his Doctor and his student assistant which covered by females.

Poor Kyoko blushed madly because they had to witness that.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hizuri, I didn't introduce myself yesterday, I was in a hurry because I and to make dinner for my pregnant wife" he chuckled, "My name is Dr. Takumi walker and I'll be your husband's doctor until he recovers" shaking her hand, Koun kept looking at them intensely.

The student doctors are taking Koun's test and checking his apparatus, when suddenly he called out his wife pouting, "Are you not comfortable?" tilting her head as she checked his pillows.

"Stay…" he whiled making the ladies giggle.

Sighing, "I never thought, you're this childish"

Kyoko fixed Koun's pillow and made him lay down sideways, on cue Koun's breakfast arrived and Dr. Walker finished to check him and left with his students.

Kyoko feeding Koun when Koun realized Kyoko didn't have any breakfast so he decided to share it with her but as expected she refused.

"C'mon, hon… eat…" Koun showing his puppy dog eyes, Kyoko couldn't resist it when thank goodness her friend Kanae and Mamori arrived with her change of clothes and some food.

"Koun, You need to eat all that, besides Moko-san and Mamori-chan brought me my food" wiping his chin.

Koun sighed in defeat and let Kyoko fed the rest of the food to him.

After he finished he requested Kyoko that he wants to sit, so the two other ladies helped and made his hospital bed elevated a bit higher, Kyoko gave the remote to Koun so that he can switch the channel that he wanted while Kyoko ate, "Kyoko-chan… Boss wanted to tell you that he's giving you a week forced vacation also he'll be taking ove the restaurant for a while so you don't need to worry, also he'll come visit again later at the evening" Kanae informed.

After some few minutes the two ladies decided to leave and open the café, Mamori teased poor Kyoko about her hubby's alone time.

After they left Koun invited Kyoko to sit with him, Koun changed the channel to one of Kyoko's favorite and it was TLC travel and lifestyle channel, it was another cooking show when Koun decided to rest his right arm to Kyoko's shoulder, while Kyoko relaxed her head to his arm to Koun's delight.

Hours had passed the couple shared some small talks and some few jokes well mostly from Koun, Kyoko was really amused how he can be funny in some way but they loved the quiet yet relaxing atmosphere, Kyoko fell asleep at Koun's arms and Koun snuggled her closer to him, he also dozed off.

Lunch time came and the person responsible for bringing Koun's food quietly barged in and placed the tray on their table, the lady giggled silently seeing the couple in such cute state.

"Kyoko woke up first and checked her phone, seeing it's already lunch she found the tray of food at the table and prepared it by removing the plastic film from the tray and serving it to Koun. Kyoko gently wake Koun which responded immediately, Koun told Kyoko to share but she declined stating that the girls will bring her lunch, with a strict order form Akamai that Kyoko must not go out the hospital even with a guard following her.

Kyoko knowing Koun and her life is in danger decided to follow what the man had said.

As Kyoko fed Koun his parents arrived with take outs and some cakes, Kuu put the food away in the fridge, while Julie gave Kyoko her lunch, Koun decided to stop eating unless Kyoko joins her, Kuu laughed at his son's antics.\kyoko with no choice placed her food on Koun's table and both now eating but Kyoko feeds Koun every now and then taking turns.

Julie finds it very sweet, when another person came in, and it was a surprise that Akamai was being accompanied by the mustached man, Kuu and Julie invited the man to sit and talk delighted with the gift he brought, flowers and some deserts and fruits.

They all laughed when Akamai commented, "Lory can put a flower shop to shame".

"Koun also joked, "Finally you got out from that tacky Hawaiian outfit!" everyone laughed while Kyoko scold Koun because it was very rude.

"You sound like my wife, brother…" everyone laughed at Akamai's retort.

Akamai wearing a fitted dress shirt, neatly tucked to his dress pants and a gray tie to g with his gray vest, dress shirt was rolled up to his elbow.

"We just closed the shop, sorry we're late" came to Mamori's voice, to their surprise Kanae was being escorted by Yashiro.

"Well, look who decided to have balls" joked Koun to his friend which didn't like the joke.

"Be happy you're married" Yashiro deadpanned.

Sorry I came in late, I had to get my babies their monthly check up" came in Chiori with the Ishibashi brothers carrying three kids.

"Aww… you finally brought them again? Where's the nanny?" asked Kyoko taking the one year old twins to her arms bouncing both of them.

"YAHAHAHA!" they laughed while the nine months old was in Chiori's arms.

"The nanny is practically right over there" pointing Akamai.

"DAAADA!" the two boys spread their arms to the tall man who took them from Kyoko.

"Did you miss dada?" giving both of them raspberry kisses, everyone gaped at the mobster.

"Okay… Chiori… explain, I thought you were a single mom?" Kanae a bit furious.

"Aki?" she looked at the man.

"We've been married two years already…" after stating that Julie almost fainted, Kuu choked from the cake and Koun spitted his water.

"I kept out marriage a secret because of my work issues and I'm a target so |I can't afford my family to be in danger… especially when she's pregnant.

After some few explanations and talk, Koun and Akamai had their brotherly talk, Kuu helped Koun to sit on one of the leather sofa inside the room, the boys was separated from the ladies who was playing with the babies, Julie was really happy to have grand children already and having three at that.

"Wow, two years and three kids already?" Koun snorted.

"What can I say, she wanted to have a girl but all that we have is boys…" he sighed in defeat.

"You'll have inheritance issues in the future, kid" blurted by Lory.

"Nah… I already decided that I'll give my spot to our daughter, if we ever have one" he sighed again, his three body guards, Yuusei, Hikaru and Shinichi can't stop their laughter at their boss's common problem.

"So son when are you and Kyoko gonna have you own?" asked Kuu to Koun.

"I think as soon as Kyoko wanted, I mean I can wait…" Koun thought having few men talks and other things with normal life, Lory decided to leave because he needs to finish what Akamai requested while Kuu joined the ladies, Yashiro following.

"Koudi, what is love?" Koun asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" confused.

"I mean, I had relationship before but not like this… I mean My feeling back then wasn't trong like this, I can say that I entered relationship with some women back then because of a mare attraction but never love…" sighing.

"Love is like your look right now" Koun didn't get his brother's words.

"Love is when you look happy like that, content, clingy, you always want to be around her, you feel happy when she's happy" he explained.

"How can you tell?"

"For the time I met my wife back in Hawaii, from the time she slapped me and told me I was a douche, from the time she gave me a chance, and we dated, I know I don't want to let her go… and look at us right now.. married and happily having kids around" he gave a smirk.

"I see…" Koun understanding everything.

"I was scared I didn't love Kyoko, I'm not sure about my feeling if I really love her at first, I wasn't sure I'm comparing my feelings way back then" Koun confessed.

"That's the mistake you make, brother… you don't compare if you had proven your feelings is much more stronger than your previous, I can say that because I got dumped multiple times, and as for Chiori… she took me in, loved me, and accepted for who I am, helped me keep secrets understood my feelings and situation in life"

After the last words, it hit Koun what his brother had said, remembering the time Kyoko told that she married his so that women could not take advantage of him and he would not hurt further.

"Thank you" Koun tanked his brother.

"Aki…" called Akamai's wife.

"Yes, babe?" he asked looking at his wife's happy face.

"You better start praying this other one is a girl because if this one's another boy I swear I'll make you wear dresses" after stating that it drowned to him that she's pregnant again.

"Baby, how long are you?" he asked.

I'm two weeks long" she smiled.

"Well, what do you know, from the time I got back we just did it once and… wow my boys can really swim…" sighing out of surprise, everyone laughed when he started to look worried.

"I hope this one's a girl…" he nervously shivered.

"Good luck with that!" Koun laughed loudly together with his father, Kyoko and Mamori congratulating their friend.

Kyoko sat beside Koun and looked at their family laughing, Koun sighed in content and muttered, "Love is indeed strange" kissing Kyoko's temple.

"I love you Kyoko" Koun cared her hand with his thumb.

"I-I love you too" she blushed.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

A/N: Sorry I posted this late, I had to rummage our kitchen to find me some inspiration (food) because my stash ran out… anyways have fun reading! And thank you for the reviews… Few more chapters to go… weeew…


	10. Married Plans

A/N: I apologize for the late update, as much as I want to write it right away I can't I just finished my chemo few days ago and the after effect came, I have no appetite, nor will to get out from my bed… sorry guys but as promised I'll finish the fic and edit it soon after, thank you for bearing with me.

Love, Yaj

~Chapter 10

~Married Plans~

"As their guests left leaving the couple in their room, Koun was already back on his bed while Kyoko beside him, both quietly watched a drama channel called Dark Moon, Koun admired the actors while Kyoko admired the villain.

Koun found it strange but understood why she like the character, the actress was very good at portraying her role and scaring its audience.

As both relaxed a Dr. Walker came in and checked on Koun, Dr. Walker chuckled seeing Kyoko and commented, "I got to hand it to yah, I'm a bit jealous I can't be home with my wife tonight" shaking his head.

"Tough life being a doctor?" Koun asked.

"Yeah, especially when you're resting at home with your family and you receive an urgent call for your duty" he replied.

"That sucks" both exchanged conversation in a hush voice.

"Anyways, I can discharge you tomorrow if you want, there is no complication regarding on your injury, though I want to inform you that you need to have a weekly check up throughout your shoulder rehabilitation so that there will be no complications, also… sorry to break this buddy but when you get home, you might want to lessen your bedroom fun" Koun sighed after that.

Before Dr. Takumi left Koun invited him and his wife for dinner sometimes bragging his wife's cooking.

Koun slept after that both forgotten about the TV and it was left open.

Kyoko woke up to the sound of the news, gently getting up from Koun's bed remembering she slept beside him only to be surprise that it was already morning.

Kyoko looked at Koun softly and with a smile, Kyoko kissed his forehead and giggled after he mumbled something.

Kyoko hurried to clean up herself and freshen up for the day, finishing she washed some clean towels and wiped Koun's arms and face neck.

Koun however woke up from the slightly cold and wet rag that touched his skin, Kyoko immediately apologized.

Chuckling Koun wanted to remove his hospital gown but Kyoko said no because the doctor or nurse didn't say anything if he can change his outfit but Kyoko however inquired because Koun was whining about it wasn't comfortable.

Kyoko called Mamori and Kanae to get Koun a change of clothes from their apartment, giving the apartment password to them.

A three nurses arrived at their room to check on Koun, while the others removed the other apparatus while the other changed the bandages on his back and around his shoulder, Kyoko asking the other nurse checking on her clip board told her that Koun can change his clothe now that the wound is starting to dry also they can remove his IV because of Dr. Walker's order, and she was informed that Koun can actually be discharged today.

Kyoko was happy the same time wary because of the threat, moment later after the three nurses left Kyoko proceeded to remove Koun's clothes easily without the IV tube attached to him.

"Kyoko are you alright, you look red?" Koun asked as Kyoko wife his bare chest.

Koun getting the message he chuckled, "You know, you better get used to touching me bare skin and naked because we can't make any babies if you're not used to it" he joked making Kyoko pout.

"Mou~ stop that"

"It's true!" Koun said in defense.

Koun again stole a kiss from his pouting wife, "Keep on pouting and I'll be stealing more kisses from you" now kissing the tip of her nose.

After they finished cleaning him up Kyoko covered Koun's back with a towel and Koun decided to sit beside Kyoko on the leather sofa and watched some more TV when his breakfast arrived, Kyoko prepared it for him and placed it on the table, Koun walked to the two sitter dining with round table.

Koun was walking around the room only a boxer on and his towed at the back, Kyoko assisting him to sit.

Koun started scooping his food with a spoon using his free right hand because his left hand was covered by shoulder brace.

"Koun on his fourth scoop tried to feed Kyoko who pouted stating that he should finished his food but refused because he wanted her to eat too, though Koun bargained that if she share his food he'll also share her food later so that it would be fair.

Kyoko sighed and agreed because knowing her husband is stubborn.

When the couple was halfway through their food Kyoko's friend arrived together with Akamai.

"Chiori-chan!" Kyoko burst.

"Koudi…" Koun greeted.

"Chiori brought your change of clothes and some things" Koudi handed the things to Kyoko who prepared it on his bed, Chiori placed her food to the table which she also prepared after.

"Koudi, my doctor had given me the permission to be discharge however Me and Kyoko still don't know what to do next after my discharge, we fear about the threat" Koun announced.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare an escort to you later also I asked a friend that you can use the private parking lot for your disposal." Replied by his brother.

"And where would they stay?" asked Chiori.

"At my private villa" he flatly replied.

"Which one?" Chiori wondered.

"Beach Villa, it's quiet and no one will know, my men are scattered around so no idiots would dare try to sneak in" he replied.

"Thank you for all your help" Koun nodded in respect.

"I finally have the family I wanted, Koun, and I don't want anyone to destroy it" Koun gave his brother a smile after hearing his reasons.

"Uhm… Chiori-chan, Koudi-san, where are the babies?" Kyoko asked.

"They're with mother" Koudi flatly replied.

"You called mom mother for the first time?" asked Koun surprise.

"She keeps nagging por hubby about it" giggled Chiori.

"Please don't remind me…" groaned by him.

Anyways, you should clean up, Chiori and I are just going to fill up some files for your discharge" said Koudi who went out with his wife.

Koun had fun teasing his wife while she was helping him change his clothes, poor Kyoko was left to blush.

Shortly after the other couple came back with some nurses pushing a wheelchair for Koun, assisting them at the hallway, Kyoko and Koun was surprise to see many guards.

Koun and Kyoko now boarded Koudi's Hummer together with Chiori they had quite a long ride till they arrive at the said villa, Koun and Koudi opened the topic of the assassination and to his surprise Koudi already knew who the culprits are.

"So you're telling me that, one of the group on your organization is responsible?" Koun asked.

"Yes… and to my surprise it was the most quiet group, I never knew they can be responsible." He sighed.

"Are they aware?" Koun.

"Not yet, that's why it's an advantage, for now, you and Kyoko hide, and as for me, I'll continue the further invistagtion…"

"But my company?"

"I already set up some video feed for you to use as you can observe the meetings and the paper works? I already contact some of my friends to help"

"Koudi, what are you really?" Koun said in amazement.

"Just a mobster who had many contacts and friends" he plainly said while the two ladies dozed off.

Arriving, Koun and Kyoko were greeted by the family, Julie happily playing with the three children while Kuu making faces at the back making the twin giggle their hearts out.

Kanai and Mamori are having fun with the others with some tea.

Kyoko looked awed at the cliff mansion with a wide garden at the side, looking at the pool side she can see a staircase path going down to the beach, "I you and Koun-san wants to have walk at night or morning you can go there this place is safe" smiled by Chiori carrying her youngest.

"Babe, I need to head back… Lory called another meeting" Koudi kissing Chiori who returned it and told him to be careful.

Juli and Kuu looked at him with a worried smile and he left.

Afternoon came and everyone was busy with their own thing the two ladies Kanae and Mamori are at the beach side taking a shade at one of the huge umbrella and admiring the beach while the old couple Kuu and Julie are having their nap, Chiori putting the three boys to nap.

Koun and Kyoko decided to stay at the garden dismissing the guards who is posting there for their own privacy.

Koun decided to put the topic of children made poor Kyoko blush on the process.

"I mean, I never knew being a father and having your own family is that good" Koun explained Koudi's life to Kyoko, "Still it's up to you to decide" Koun cuddled her.

"Koun, the question is are we ready?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Kyoko, we have a good home, a god family" looking at people surrounding them, "We have good jobs and responsible, are we not?" kissing her crown.

"I guess… but I fear I don't know how to care for the baby, what if I'm not a good mother?" her tears fell after remembering her mother.

"You'll be a great mother, I know it" Koun assured her.

As both had their afternoon full, Mamori barged in and gave them a magazine, Koun read it together with Kyoko with utter surprise.

Reading the big red words "Koun Hizuri Actually Tied the Knot"

"Well, this is interesting" Koun let out a snort, taking Kyoko to sit on his lap.

'Young business tycoon and the top of his game Koun Hizuri is actually been married for months now, it was confirmed by one of his employees. And our source had confirmed the lucky woman who is the head chef of the newly opened restaurant called corner and deemed as two start already because of their delicious food. What kind of magic did she use? Either her food or her beauty?" with a picture of the couple where it was taken days ago at the grocery paying for the good they bought.

"Well, they actually picked up on that late" Koun kissing her temple while poor Kyoko blushed, "Though your food got me" he chuckled.

As the couple continued to have their quiet moment, later that night Koudi came home calling Kuu and Koun to his office.

"Lory and I had confirmed who plotted your assassination, sadly to say this but it was Kyoko's mother who plotted it, still we don't know what is their motive"

"That's why you only called us?" Koun replied.

"Yes, and apparently that Fuwa scumbag is being cared by the Akatoki group… which is the one being controlled by Seana Mogami"

"I don't know if that is bad or quite our advantage but I want my children safe, especially you, Koudi… Your mother and I lost you once and we don't want to lose you again" Kuu said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Kuu. I survived this quite of life so no need to worry about anything" he sighed, "And actually it's our advantage, killing two idiots in one bullet" putting his hat down.

"I'm gonna set them up" he smirked, "But for now, Koun you need to stay here and keep hidden until I say so… and don't tell Kyoko amount her mother.. she'll be devastated if she knows"

"I know, Koudi, even if you didn't tell me to do so, I want to protect her" Koun stated.

"Good to know I take the family word seriously" Koudi left the room with his father and brother.

"Ahh… Koudi wait" Koun tapped his brother's shoulder.

"I need another favor, this time if not for me" Koun smiled and Koudi listened.

~End of Chapter~


	11. Fairytale Dreams

~Chapter 11

~Fairytale Dreams~

It was early in the morning Kyoko busied herself helping Kuu cook breakfast while Kuon like a child sat on the high chair placed for center counter watching his wife make his breakfast, finally after sometime she finished cooking so did her father-in-law.

Kyoko noticed that her mother-in-law and friends are missing the table and food, "Where's everybody?" she finally asked.

"They have some stuff to do, so Dad and I are left at home with you" Kuon replied while Kyoko practically shoved the food to his mouth still upset about their evening activity which made poor Kyoko in the process didn't catch a single eyeshot.

"Oh… I'll just leave some food for them then?"

"That will be not necessary" Kuon looked at his guilty looking father.

"What?" looking innocent.

"Anyway, uhm… father do you have anything to do today?" asked Kyoko wondering if he could spend time with them.

"Nope, I planned to stay home and watch the kids, it's finally grandpa's time to play" he happily chimed.

"Say dad, what do you think of having more grandchildren?" Kuon smirked.

Kuu stopped eating and looked to his son with wide eyes, "Are you serious?" Kuu dropping his burrito in the process.

"Well, were the process, so yeah what do you think?" Kuon asked, Kuu surprised and almost jumped on happiness.

"About time boy!" poor Kyoko blushed.

After their breakfast Kuu was followed by the couple to the playroom to play with the kids.

Kuu played a little rough housing with the twins erupting with cute laughter while Kuon and Kyoko decided to take the cute little 10 months old baby back at the garden with them to catch some early sun, Kyoko carrying the baby in her arms while Kuon placed his arm protectively on Kyoko's shoulder, for once Kyoko worn some cute white board short while Kuon matched it with his and some shirt.

Kyoko happily cooed the bouncing baby while Kuon admired the view.

The day quickly ended Kyoko noticed that everyone seemed so busy as usual and by the time they're all home it was night time and all was dead tired but Julie seemed to be happy and energetic.

Kuon and Kyoko headed to bed early knowing Kyoko was dead tired the whole day, Kyoko slept by Kuon's tight embrace.

As days have passed everyone is still busy even Kuu, the couple was left the huge mansion that afternoon and watched over the kids, the twins asked many cute questions to Kuon which to Kyoko's amusement.

"As they settled at the playroom where the twins trying to wobble their play to the slide, Kuon and Kyoko shared some few cute talks and jokes.

"Say, Kyoko, what do you think of having more than two children?"

Kyoko blushed at the sudden question, "I don't know Kuon" she replied warily.

"My brother managed to have three with his busy schedule and dangerous life" Kuon convincing her.

"It's not the problem, Kuon … I'm worried about me being a good mother to them" she sighed.

"Of course you can, our children will love you just like I do" Kuon kissed her forehead.

"Do you think so?" Kyoko with a weak smile.

"Of course" Koun assured her.

The next morning Kyoko woke up without Kuon beside her she thought that he must be at the kitchen finally getting himself some breakfast without her nagging him to have one.

Rushing to the kitchen to her surprise she only found her mother in-law and her lady friends all gathered, Julie trying cook or moreover trying to burn the kitchen, Kyoko bolted to help making Julie sit in one corner and pout.

Serving them food, "Where are the boys?" she asked.

"You finally noticed!" burst by Kanae sarcastically.

"Mou~" Kyoko pouted.

"Well, uhm… Koudi needed something with them and Kuon is also needed too…" Chiori reasoned.

"I hope they're safe…" Kyoko worriedly though.

"Don't worry they will, Koudi's with them" Chiori gave her a reassuring hug when the year old twins wobbled to her legs to join they giggled.

The ladies pampered Kyoko throughout the day but they can all notice her wariness towards a certain man, the ladies tried their best to distract her but it was still no use.

When evening came they decided to watch some movie and decided to watch some wedding themed movie, Kyoko awed at the fairytale like decorations and gown also the colorful garden.

After the movie finished the ladies were all asleep leaving the TV still on.

Meanwhile~

"Stop looking so gloomy! It's just a day!" burst by Kuu.

"She doesn't have a clue does she?" mumbled by Yashiro.

"Nope not a clue" replied by the youngest Hizuri reading some papers.

"Give me a break, Kuon you've sighed for a hundred time today!" groaned by his father.

"You can't blame him, I can tell because I've been there" Koudi patted his brother's back who nodded in response.

"This will be a long niiiight…" Kuon thought while he slouched himself to the couch.

The next morning, Kyoko was woken up by Julie with excitement, "Wake up dear!" gently shaking her.

"It's time to make breakfast already?" rubbing her eyes.

"There will be no chores for you today dear" her in-law giggled.

"Go hurry up and take a bath!" she ordered pushing her to the shower.

Shortly after she finished Kanae and Mamori are waiting for her, to her surprise Ms. Woods are with them.

"Please sit down" she ordered and started to put make up on her.

After a full hour Kyoko awed at her transformation, done with makeup and her hair Julie squealed at the sight of her daughter, "She's all yours Julie-sama" giggled by Jelly.

Kyoko gaped and gushed like a child after seeing a beautiful white gown also sinking in her that it was her wedding dress.

After Julie had fitted her the gorgeous gown, her friends clapped in joy finally seeing her on her dream dress, after minutes of taking photos and fun.

Kyoko was also surprise that her bridal vehicle is yacht, she was joined by her mother-in-law and her lady friends but shortly the yacht halted the ladies told her to stay and wait for Kuu and Koudi which she agreed.

"You're beautiful my dear" Kuu kissed her forehead while Koudi instructed that she has to cover her face with her white veil.

Stepping out the yacht and being held by her in-laws, glancing across the sandy aisle is her husband standing handsomely with his white casual a fitted button down shirt with three buttons left open and his white pants to match it, just like Kuon Kuu and Koudi together with the other boys had worn it but Kuon has it more special because his pants is white while the others are khaki.

Kyoko's arrival was the signal for the music to play, as the music God gave me you played Kyoko can't help to tear up but Koudi whispered her makeup will be ruined and she smiled instead.

Finally walking, Kuon held his breath, Yashiro, who's his best man patted his back.

Kuon can't stop smiling from ear to ear make his business friends amused seeing him for the first time in such state.

Finally she stood face to face with him, to their surprise Kuon kneeled and held her hand, "Kyoko, I'm sorry if your fairytale dream came late but lets keep the saying better late than never" he joked, "Kyoko, I love you so much and I'll apologize if I didn't give you the proper wedding you've dreamed but we're here now" kissing her hand sending her to blush and slightly tear up.

"I apologize if I've hurt you in the past and doubted you" Kuon looked sadden.

"Kyoko, you showed me to trust and believe again, thank you" Kuon was about to kiss her but Yashiro and Koudi held him, "WOAAAAH! Remember? The I do's first?"

"Who's ideas was it again for me to put up with such superstitions?" glaring at his brother.

"It was fun to watch you suffer" retorted by his brother.

The guest laughed at the brothers antics and proceeded with the wedding.

As the ceremony started and gone smoothly it was time for the vows, Kyoko thought of how she started to love and care for him and how she loved his traits, while Kuon thought of how loving his wife and bragged how lucky to be married to her and be with her forever.

Finally it was time for Kuon's awaited part.

"You may now kiss your bride" like an excited child she pulled up her veil and quickly kissed her.

Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple, Julie and her bestfriends except Kanae was sent in teas happy for them, "Congratulations!" squealed by Chiori carrying her youngest son.

"Thank you Chiori-chan" Kyoko smiled while Kuon held her close with a contents smile.

"Okay, ladies it's time for the banquet throw!" burst by Julie.

As Kyoko threw it backwards it landed on Kanae's hand unexpectedly, Julie giggled together with Chiori at the sidelines while Mamori pouted and the other single ladies protested, as Kanae about to hand the flowers to Mamori Kyoko stopped her and told her she caught it and she has to keep it little did she know the surprise behind catching it.

As the guest were lead by Lory and Kuu to the reception, riding a big yacht to go to another island, Kyoko awed at the white sandy beach and the fairytale like design of the reception, the couple was then lead to the middle table, when Kuu made his congratulations by tapping the wine glass, "Thank you all for coming to my son's wedding, and today I would like to congratulate my My son for giving us another daughter" he laughed, "Me and Julie wishes you a happy marriage throughout your life just like ours, also we wish you to have many blessing just like we had two" Kuu smiled.

Julie with teary eyes, "An as a reminder, please don't do what we did back then, we paid a high price for it" Julie looked at her second son who looked away avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Thank you for the message and advice mom, dad. Kyoko and I appreciate what you did for us, we'll keep in mind those things." Kuon smiled.

"Mother, father, thank you for all your support and please keep on guiding us" Kyoko gave her respectful bow.

Everyone clapped and proceeded with the program when poor Koudi got teased and was made to sing because of Lory insisting, in the end he pulled along his wife Chiori.

"I can't believe this but… I guess this is our gift to you guys, so congratulations" Koudi stated making the newlywed couple laugh.

As Koudi and Chiori started, Koudi was the first to sing.

Koudi surprised them with his good smooth voice:

My perfect day would be you in my arms

Watching the sunrise

Feel mellow sun rays slipping through the palms

Echoing your design.

Sharing our dreams

Free and naive

While drifting deeper into your eyes

Make love to me, my baby

And tell me you'll forever be mine.

(looking throu his wife's eyes making a sweet gesture)

Me tātari tonu māua

'I te āio o te aroha

Kia kotahi ai te wairua

Mo āke tonu.

Chorus (started to dance slowly with her twirling her like a one of those sweet dances)

If there's one thing I know

You are my only

You have my heart

My love will never roam

It will never fade away

You're my perfect day.

Chiori also surprised them with her beautiful voice:

My perfect day would be in your arms

Watching the birds fly by

Hearing sweet melodies

Vibin' through the sky

Singing a love song for you and me.

Sharing our dreams

Letting time slip away

Tell me is this love that I'm feeling?

Show love to me, my honey

And tell me, and tell me you'll forever be mine.

He aloha wela (maua) ko'u mai ke Akua mai la

Komo 'oe i loko o ko'u moe 'uhane

He la hemolele kēia

'Aia au ma na lani

Chorus

Chiori started to invite the newlywed couple to join them:

"Alright every boy put your hands up for this part!"

Today is ours and no one else's

I thank the Lord for all His blessings

Mahalo ke Akua no kēia la.

Koudi

You're my symphony and I wanna listen

Solely my purpose for living

Toku whaiāipo, haere mai

Chiori

And I don't even wanna try

To be with another guy

My baby, you're perfect to me

So to you, this song I sing.

Koudi

Me tātari tonu māua

'I te āio o te aroha.

Chiori

He la hemolele kēia

'Aia au ma na lani.

Repeating the Chorus x 2

After that little performance everyone clapped and complimented them when Kuu teased Koudi about his little talent.

When it was time for Kuon to throw the garter Kuon just handed Yukihito the garter with amusement and everyone laughed.

The poor man blushed and slowly tried to slide the garter to Kanae's legs, poor Kanae was being laughed by her friends and Julie.

"Take your time buddy!" teased Kuon making the four eyes glare while the Ishibashi brothers tried so hard to suppress their laughter.

As the game finished and Yashiro ended up placing the garter on her knee, not deciding to go further because of embarrassment.

The joyful even had finished and everyone was taken to the main mansion to be picked up by their respective drivers.

Kyoko and Kuon was given by Chiori some card keys and suitcase where they were dropped by Koudi with the helicopter to the airport.

Kyoko now comfortably seated beside Kuon on their couple recliner on one of Koudi's luxurious private plane, she lean on Kuon shoulder while he linked their hands kissing her crown.

"Kuon, thank you…" to that simple appreciation coun sighed in content tightening his hold.

~Chapter End~

Sorry guys… I had a rough week regarding my illness… having a hard time remembering things because of my medication *sad face* but I tried to push myself to think of something to continue this chapter, also I'm going to fix my errors on Kuon's name (I spelled his name as Koun and not Kuon) so I'll be fixing it "After I finish the story" two more chapters, so please bare with me, thank you!

~Yaj


	12. Each other's company

Chapter 12~ ~Each other's company~

While at the plane ride, "Kuon how'd you know I dreamed of that kind of wedding?" she blurted while resting her head to his uninjured shoulder.

"Well, I heard from your friends that you love watching fairy tales and always dreamed to be married that way… You know, I thought of correcting my awful and selfish act by granting your dreams, I took it all away after I married you and treated you awfully" holding her hand tightly.

"Kuon, please forget about it, everything went find did it?" assuring him.

"I guess, but I want all to be perfect for you and for us" kissing her.

"Thank you Kuon but I'm contented on what I have now, I mean you… and your family, they\re the kind of family I never had, especially your mom" she sadly smiled.

"I promise to be with you forever" kissing her deeply, "I think we need a nap because this flight is going to take long" putting his arms around her and Kyoko snuggled.

As both drifted to sleep, the female stewards admired the beautiful couple and was shy to wake them for their meals, but a few hours later Kuon was the first one to wake up and asked the attendant for water.

Shortly after Kyoko woke up from the little turbulence that happened and Kuon assured her it was fine, having their meal and going back to sleep some more.

It was already early in the morning when they woke up, the sun was up and the couple was greeted by a white limo.

"Boss Koudi had informed and ordered me to be at your service" bowed by a raven haired lad who looked like a Japanese, yet the same age as his brother.

Opening the limo for them, the couple was greeted by more convoying vehicles, "Boss told us about your situation, however we'll maintain our presence and distance regarding your private time" he formally said.

Kyoko understood as Kuon acknowledged their purpose and still maintain their respectful distance regarding it was their honeymoon.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't know your name yet" Kyoko politely asked.

"Pardon me, My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, and I'm one of boss's subordinate and close friend" he introduced.

"My name is Kyoko Mo- I mean Hizuri" blushing at her last name still not used on it, while her husband gave a small snort and a smug smirk.

"And I'm Kuon Hizuri, it's good to be acquainted with you" Kuon offered his hand.

Getting acquainted on the way they arrived on a huge manor, Kyoko awed at the sight while Kuon complimented it.

The couple settled on their given room which was actually their own and took some long rest, Kyoko fell asleep on Kuon's arms while her husband dozed off moments later.

Later that noon a brunette accompanied by two raven haired children knocked on their door telling them it's already lunch and their meal is already served.

Heading down to the dining hall Kazuto greeted them and in tow is his children.

"Honey, please meet Mr. And Mrs. Hizuri" Kazuto stated which the brunette smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both" she smiled, "My name is Asuna and this is our children Kirito and Yui" the two children smiled.

"My name is Kyoko and this is my husband Kuon" she slightly blushed after calling Kuon her husband.

Having their meal the two curious children kept on asking the couple what Japan looks like also its people and parks there, Kyoko enthusiastically told them many things while Kuon asked why kind of work Kazuto has and how did he end up in Hawaii.

"Koudi and I was friends back in Japan, we both take jobs as hackers for some people but one day Mr. Takarada found out about us and hired us, he got both of us to work under Koudi's current Samoan father who passed away a year ago, and I guess you know that me and your brother are mobsters?" he finished.

"I already know about that, though are you staying here in this guarded manor?" Kuon asked.

"No… actually I have my own, but because of my friend's request that I attend to you and your wife" he gave a soft smile, "Anyway have fun on your honeymoon" he chuckled while winking.

Kyoko blushed and Kuon choked a little, "Anyway, thank you for the welcoming us" Kuon said trying to divert the conversation.

After eating lunch the children toured Kyoko around the estate being followed by the guards while Kuon stayed with Kazuto to talk some things.

When later on the ladies and the children joined the men on the study.

"I think, Kyoko chan and Kuon-san need some more rest, dear" said Asuna which Kazuto agreed.

"Kuon-san, me and my wife are heading home now, Maui, Koudi's personal butler arrived together with the other maids earlier, they should take care of your need for your stay" he excused which the couple thanked the kids gave Kyoko a hug and left.

As the couple stayed in their room, Kyoko settled beside Kuon.

"I'm kind of envy Asuna-san" Kyoko thought.

"How so" Kuon kissing her crown.

"Asuna has two cute babies, one boy and one girl" she said pouting.

"I can help you with that" Kuon smirked and pounced on her, Kyoko yelped.

"Kuon! Stop!" she kept on giggling while the injured man kept kissing her neck.

To Kuon's surprise she Kyoko was wrapping her arms around his neck, "Stoooop!" she kept on giggling.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he teased and in return she pouted, "Your pout says no" and he continued.

As Kuon reached Kyoko's lips they shared a sweet moment which Kyoko returned. As they bonded passionately Kuon slipped his free hand to Kyoko's bare waist, startling her.

"I'm sorry" she looked worried fearing he scared his wife.

"It's fine.." she smiled tenderly giving the signal to continue their heated touch.

Kuon tried to take his shirt off but he had a little problem with his other arm still on his bandage, Kyoko helped and quickly both are back to their business.

A knock to their door was heard, Kuon worn his discarded undergarment and pants and hurried to answer it, "Good evening, sir. I am the head butler of this villa and the one to tend to your every needs. My name is Maui and also a native of this island" he bowed.

"Thank you Maui-san…" Kuon acknowledged.

"It's time for dinner, sir" the older tanned man bowed.

"What time is it?" Kuon wondered.

"It is already eight in the evening, sir" after that he left, "Please excuse me, sir"

"Kyoko and I took that long?" he was surprised and headed back to bed to wake his slumbering wife, "Baby, wake up?" kissing her, "It's time for dinner" nipping her lips.

Rubbing her eyes with a little groan, "Beautiful" Kuon complimented the sight.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's already dinner, babe. Maui our attendant just dropped by and told foods ready" kissing her again leaving Kyoko to blush.

"Thank you" holding the comforter to cover her bare body, Kuon on the other hand picked up her dress and handed it to her while she also helped him wear his own shirt.

Shortly they ate dinner with Maui on their side, as expected of Kyoko she insisted the three maids and the butler to join them eat.

Kuon liking her idea insisted too, the servants gave up and sat with them serving more food, "Is the chef and others at the kitchen already ate?" Kyoko asked.

"Not yet ma'am" replied by the youngest maid.

"Then call them out and join us!" the youngest maid hurried and convinced the others, now Kyoko smiled brighter, "Eating around with company is so much better"

Kuon agreed, "Its actually good to know Young master has a loving family" said by Maui.

"Too bad he didn't grew up like a normal boy though" Kuon weakly smiled.

Dismissing the small sad talk Kyoko made another topic which made them closer to the others, introducing themselves and becoming friends with Kyoko, while she asked if she could help the chef cook which he agreed happily.

After dinner the maids cleaned up the dining while Kuon pulled Kyoko to their room to watch some movies.

An hour had passed the coupe ended up sleeping after a long make out session triggered by the romantic movie Kyoko choose.

Kuon on the other hand smiled in content think of the progress he made with her, "IT's a good start" kissing her crown.

~Chapter End~

A/N: Well my plan changed… I don't think I'll end with two chapters after all *insert me sighing* I guess I'm writing fanfictions on my birthday tomorrow~

~Yaj


	13. Day Out

~Chapter 13 ~Day out~

The next morning Kyoko woke up first and checked her husband who's still fast asleep. Giggling to herself she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and worn her slippers, took a quick clean up and headed to the kitchen.

Joining Paul cooking breakfast he was impressed on her cooking skills, the dish was a simple British breakfast yet it tasted like it was cooked from a five star restaurant, they were joined by Maui a little later together with the three maids.

After serving the food Kyoko came to wake Kuon who played a little rough with her, the three maids were a bit shy entering hearing the couple having a 'fun' moment.

Kuon now finally cleaned up with a smile and surrounded with flowery aura while Kyoko with a pink tint on her cheeks both took their breakfast and told the house keeps that they will not be home for lunch because they'll be touring around the island's beach and tourist spots.

After breakfast Kuon was the first one to bathe while Kyoko looked for something to wear, also getting Kuon's. coming out from the bath waist covered with white towel Kyoko blushed, "Don't blush… you already was me fully naked" he winked sending the poor woman running to the bath.

Kuon found his plain white shirt with wave prints and white and baby blue board shorts he worn it together with his brown leather slipper.

After drying his hair Kyoko came out covered with towel blushing, yet dismissed his presence and continued to wear her under wear taking off the towel she put on her bra, to her shock Kuon strapped it for her and kissed her nape, "Beautiful" holding her waist.

Facing him Kuon kissed her again and Kyoko responded, "I think I better finish dressing up before out little day out gets delayed" she tried to reson out Kuon chuckled and watched her put on her fitted tank top and short board shorts that matches Kuon's.

Kyoko helped Kuon put on some sun block while Kuon spread some on her open nape and rub it with his one free hand.

"We'll be back by sun down, Maui" Kyoko smiled.

"Have fun, Kyoko-san, Kuon-san" he replied and the couple left holding hands.

Walking down the beach only a few feet away from the villa they found many stools and bought many souvenirs on their way, Kuon loves the shirts telling Kyoko that he will wear it at home.

Kyoko giggled because he acted like a child, Kuon also took some matching ladies wear so that Kyoko could match it.

" _Ah a young couple"_ said by an elderly woman wearing a native clothes and spoke English, Kuon understood and smiled _"Here's a gift for you"_ she handed the couple a matching tribal kind of bracelet.

" _Thank you"_ Kuon replied and thanked the old woman.

 _I give those bracelets to the couple I see who are deeply committed to their partner, that amulet brings luck, happiness and blessing to the couple"_ she gave her toothless smile _._

" _The last time I gave such luck to the couple was years ago"_ she mused to her self and walked together with her selling charm items.

"What did she say?" Kyoko wondered.

"She said this is a gift" showing her the matching bracelet, "She told me that this gives blessing, luck and happiness and she only gives it to the couple who she sees committed" handing her the smaller beaded one.

"It's so pretty!" she admired the woody colored bracelet that looked antique, "I'm not taking this off" she happily chirped.

"Like our wedding rings?" cuddling her.

"Shall we look for more?" she happily chimed.

Heading to one of the hat shops Kuon took many summer fedoras and caps to bring home to their friends while choosing another matching one for Kyoko and him, finally he turned to look for his wife and found her looking for infant clothes.

"Honey, why don't you pay this out… I'll get something okay?" kissing her crown Kyoko smiled and headed to the cashier.

Kuon on the other hand took the cute turtle, shark and dolphin baby onesies complete with a hood and bought it however the shark and turtle cute pillow caught his attention and added it to his purchase, had it paid to the other counter and put it to a big paper bag so Kyoko won't notice it.

Heading out Kyoko looked at the huge bag on his hand but dismissed it maybe it was for their friends, Kuon also took the bags she carry and put it on his free hand while Kuon offered his strapped arm to her which she mused.

Walking to one of the restaurants they had a heavy lunch because of Kyoko's insistence regarding Kuon's health, she wants him to eat more healthy food for resistance when they spotted a familiar blonde.

"Doc?" the couple called.

"Well, what do you know!" called by Dr. Walker.

Walking to their way holding a heavily pregnant wife on hand, Kyoko introduced herself to Mrs. Walker.

"My name is Atty. Misaki Walker" offering her a handshake and both enjoyed chatting.

"Well, you finally got away with your duties?" chuckled Kuon.

"I bailed out after I dragged my military younger brother to fill me in… besides… I want to spend time with my wife" the blonde replied.

"I know how you feel…" Kuon sighed.

"You know you can take that shoulder strap off now…" Takumi stated.

"Great!" Kuon said in delight asking Takumi to take it off.

Placing the discarded strap to one of their items, Kyoko called Maui to pick their items to bring home so that they could walk freely.

"Ohh… by the way… as a good friend… I saw some cool and cute baby clothes to the shop called Waves" Kuon whispered to Takumi which he approved.

"Misaki and I will visit there" the other couple thanked Kuon and Kyoko who went on their way.

The couple took some cute and antique ornaments with them while Kyoko bought some candy sweets with them to bring for her lady friends, heading home the couple was exhausted they took a short nap till their dinner was delivered to their room, the old butler knew the couple had fun going around the whole day.

After having their dinner, Kuon finally hugged her fully with both arms when later on drifted to sleep.

Their second day they spent walking to the beach admiring the locals, and was join by Anea the youngest maid touring them to the local town showing their culture and traditions when Anea's grandmother insisted to give the couple another blessing ritual so that they'll have a healthy marriage and safe life journey.

Kyoko worn some cute Hawaiian traditional dress while Kuon worn a sarong wrap called lava-lava matching Kyoko's Puletasi, the old lady added that he should engrave his wife's traits and mark to his skin to test his commitment, to Kyoko's protest that he should not do it because it was painful. After Anea stated that her young master Koudi had done the same so Kuon decided to do as well.

Kuon sat on a comfortable corner while Kyoko stayed beside him holding hands and resting her head to Kuon's other shoulder while his right fore arm is being tapped with painful tattoo.

Kyoko held him tight in hand, while the old lady and the tattoo artist admired their bond.

Finally after a very long agonizing hours for Kuon they were done and about to head home when the woman told the couple that they could keep the clothes.

After the couple left, "Lua, you didn't tell them that was a wedding ritual did you?" said by the tattoo artist.

"Give it a break Telea, they're already wed, besides they could use another wedding for more blessing" the old lady left with a laugh.

"I know you'd say that, you did the same to Koudi and his wife" he laughed following her.

Finally a week had passed, the couple headed home while their bought items was also loaded to their private plane.

Arriving the couple were greeted by many body guards and media men, Yashiro joined them and explained while they were all on the way to the LME building, Kuon holding Kyoko tightly in hand while his poor wife was nervous.

"Someone had took many photos of you in your honeymoon, however they're not a threat" Yashiro stated.

"That's a good thing" Kuon confirmed, "However have you had any news regarding to our life threat?" Kuon asked.

"About that, according to Koudi-sama they restrained your assailants by means of their power giving them a sniffing threat making them paralyze to move" Yashiro stated.

"I don't get it" Kyoko asked.

"Koudi-sama holds the Mafia in the neck no one dares to make him an enemy, if their one then the others would follow him and he will brutally eliminate the opposing group, thushthe group opposing him kept themselves hidden for now so that they won't be murdered" Yashiro cleared.

"But does Koudi-san already know who they are?" Kyoko worriedly asked.

"Yes and he confirmed it, and it a good thing that the group didn't know they are being watched" he gave a confirmation which made Kyoko sighed in relief, "And for your safety, you can freely attend office now, however Kyoko-san must remain eye distance with us.

"That would be good, right honey" Kuon gave a sly smirk making poor Kyoko blush.

"Ahem… anyway… while you're away, the media kept on pestering our crews about you and Kyoko, the same fate as the restaurant she works for.

"What did you do to solve it?" Kuon asked.

"I gave a statement that you and Kyoko-chan are married, not bound by contract but love~" he fangirled creeping poor Kyoko, "And I gave them some of your wedding photos to be featured in this" handing them a magazine.

Both standing at the deck of the yacht sharing a sweet kiss.

"But before you head home, Lory-san and your parents decided that you keep a body guard around just in case, also… Kuon sign these" handing him a thick folder.

"Love, you don't mind waiting a bit right?" she gave an apologetic smile.

"Of course, just don't stress yourself okay?" kissing his forehead, "Yashiro-san, where do I make tea? Also would you like to join us?" she offered which Yashiro gladly complied and assisted.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: Happy bday to me *cries*

~Yaj


	14. Adjustments Part 1

Chapter 14~ ~Adjustments Part 1~

"Take a break for a moment" Kyoko placed a cup of tea on Kuon's table while she sat across him.

"Thank you" he smiled, "Are you tired?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, it's you who I should be asking" she giggled, "And besides, your office seemed to be comfortable" looking at the soothing and classic interior of his office.

"I guess… I never knew I left so many work to be done" he sighed.

"Kuon… Ainele told me that a wife is not just a life partner, she explained that a wife is a life partner who supports, help and comfort her husband" she smiled putting down her cup.

"I'll help you if you need me too, I'll help if I can, just ask" Kuon looked at her an replied with a smile.

"You're right… Honey, if you may would you like to sign half of these?" pointing at the mountain stack of papers beside him.

"Gladly to do so, but is it okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Certainly, you are the most eligible person to sign all of these documents in stand of me because you're my missus" he winked making her blush.

Outside Kuon's office, "Should we go in or wait?" asked by one of the staff looking at his companion.

Hearing the chuckles and giggles, they became a little awkward intruding on their boss's office.

"I never knew signing paper works like this is fun" he chuckled after telling Kyoko his corny joke his father taught him when he was small.

"Why? Is it boring when you do it quietly?" tilting her head still in a fit of giggles.

"Well, I can say is that, yes it's boring, troublesome and tiring" he admitted, "Yet it's fun like this" reaching her hand and holding it.

"I guess" she blushed.

"I like it, I want to be always like this…" Kuon moved and stood behind her and bent down to hug her by the neck.

"Kyoko, what if I would put up my own restaurant business to my malls and hotels, what do you say would you manage and help me with it?" he asked.

"What do you mean I would help you with such heavy appointment?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, you're good at cooking and managing your staff, also my main purpose is that, I want both of us to work on the same company and field, husband and wife helping each other, remember you told me you wanted to help?" convincing her.

"Well, if you believe in me and trusts me in that kind of thing then I will" she smiled, "however I'm counting on you to help me alright?" and after that Kuon kissed her.

"Hizuri-sama, I don't know about the apparel plan you invested with Mr…." his CFO was dumb folded looking at his boss.

"Ahem…" Kuon cleared his voice, "Pardon for that, me and my wife was discussing some new and great plan, though… please carry on?" as Kuon sat back to his chair, Kyoko blushing and trying to hide her face.

"Well, ahem… as I was saying Is that Hawaiian CEO really serious about being partnered with us? I heard he has some shady business and I don't want our company to be dragged along with him…" said by the worried man.

"Nokeo-san, I trust that person with my life and company, he is a reliable man and if you're talking about shady things? It is a lie, I know him very well and he does not do those kind of things, he is my wife's boss for now and she can also testify that that man can be trusted, if you don't have any more complaints please leave, my wife still has some business to discuss for the future also please prepare in a few days with the meeting with all the marketing and board" Kuon finished and the man bowed and left.

"So baby, what do you say about your new position of Branch director?" he mused making his wife blush.

"I'll do my best to help you" and Kuon returned to give her affectionate touches.

"Well, now that's settle we should head home for now and rest, we just arrive from a long plane ride" offering his arm to her which she happily took and latched on.

Walking down the corridors the employees took sight of his wife for the first time and admired her beauty, the male employees kept their eyes a bit distant avoiding their scary boss's glares.

On their ride, Kuon convinced his wife that they should get drive thru and get some quick but heavy meals and stay home the whole day resting.

After arriving home they spent their days watching the drama they liked since they were at the hospital and ended up sleeping and cuddling in their huge couch when Kuon's phone rang.

"Hello?" in a groany voice.

" _Sorry to bother, brother. But I sent two of my guard to your place… just to be safe and also I presume that Yashiro-san already briefed you with some part am I correct?"_

"Yeah… Koudi, thank you" he replied.

" _Please have some more rest sorry for the bother, the boys are heading your way"_

After that the phone shuts off and Kuon dropped it and returned his arms cuddling his wife.

Later that mid afternoon Kyoko woke up first, she noticed familiar men outside their apartment and dismissed them due to her familiarity.

Checking their pantry and refrigerator she remembered that their bought groceries might already be spoilt due to the incident happened when they had gone out.

Deciding that she will not cook dinner she just ordered some pizza trying to spoil her husband who like store bought foods.

Also she noted that tomorrow if Kuon is free from office they should head out and buy some more supply.

Later on Kuon woke up from the smell of his favorite food and headed to the kitchen only to find his wife being joined by their two body guards, "Oh… hey new boss! Come and join us!" called by the man name Sawara.

Joining them Sawara handed Kuon a silver briefcase "Boss wanted you to have these, he said there is no turning back now" Kuon took it and though.

"I guess… but I know we're not doing bad" opening it making Kyoko worried at the contents.

Picking up the silver revolver and inserting it to a chest holster that came with the package, loading the magazines to the right chest and the third one to the gun itself, "Boss said bring it all the time, the symbol of that gun on its grip can protect you from the other groups" informed by his new guard.

"I'll bring this tomorrow, for now, I think we should rest, you and your buddy can stay at the guest room" Kuon informed which the two guys agreed.

Both settle t their room, Kuon took the item he bought which Kyoko didn't know and placed it in front of her.

"Remember when we headed to that hat shop?" he told with a smile, "Open it" she was a bit hesitant but opened it.

Pulling out a cute shark onesies and push pillows, "I saw you admiring those, and though I should buy it" she boosted.

"Kuon, what did I tell you about spending money?" she pouted.

"I bought it for our future baby, and decided he or she would be cute" kissing her.

"I guess… but it's too early?!" she protested.

"So what? Is that a problem?"

"I guess you're right…" Kyoko leaned on Kuon.

"Hihi!" to Kyoko's surprise Kuon pounced on her making her yelp.

Morning later Kuon looked at the beautiful sight of his wife cuddling his bare chest, slowly and gently getting off bed to freshen up and suit up for the day Kyoko followed only to be surprised by a bathing Kuon.

Tried to rush outside Kuon took her by the waist and winked, "You better get used to it honey" and poor Kyoko blushed madly.

Taking a bit long from their usual bathing time both now are drying themselves.

Both now fully clothes, Kyoko helped Kuon knot his tie and headed to the kitchen to find Sawara trying to cook breakfast, "Sorry, boss but I got hungry and it seemed that you were ahem… both having fun and well… you know the rest…"

Placing the omelet on the table his companion ate while Kyoko made another batch of food while Kuon made both of them coffees.


	15. Part 2

~Chapter 15

Arriving at the office, Sawara stood guard behind them while his companion stayed at a far distance to survey the place. The couple now elegantly striding the halls of the building gaining admirers both worn a matching outfit Kuon on his all black suit with red tie while Kyoko worn a fitting elegant dress matched with red stilettos.

Kyoko holding on to a mini bag that goes with her dress and latches on to Kuon's arm, the ladies looked at her with envy eyes, Kuon on the other hand held her like his prized possession being protective the same time showing his beautiful wife off.

Yashiro greeted them after they arrived at his office door, "Good morning Kuon-san and Kyoko-chan"

"Good morning Yashiro-san, have you had your breakfast?" Kyoko asked.

"As a matter of fact yes I have and thanks to your best friend I got mine this morning" he chuckled.

"So I guess you're scoring Kanae then?" teased Kuon making the four eyes blush.

"Stop that, Yashiro-san might turn in to a tomato" she giggled.

"Geez, both of you just came in good terms and became sweet you have the rights to bully me" and Yashiro walked out leaving the couple to muse.

"Ohh.. before I forgot, both of you have a press conference regarding the marriage, and the shooting incident today and both of you must be in the lobby after an hour" peeked by Yashiro before he completely left.

"I almost completely forgot about that..." Kuon thought.

"Do I need to answer some questions?" she worriedly asked.

"You don't need to say a thing, babe" kissing and hugging her.

Later on Jelly came in only to find the married couple having tea and signing some papers discussing things regarding Kuon's new business plan.

"Hizuri-sama the press are waiting" after she said that Kuon offered his hand to his wife and both left the office.

Kuon being the sweet husband helped her to sit and held her hand on the top of the long table.

The media is like having fiesta taking pictures left and right, while the others tend to pull out their recorders, cell phones and notes.

"Good morning and thank you for coming" Kuon addressed.

After that the people started to ask left and right Kuon had a hard time silencing them and Kyoko worried.

"Please, ladies and gentle men" called by Yashiro who suddenly helped them through another mic, "Please, Mr. Hizuri will just point out a person who wants to ask"

After that the press became silent and Kuon started pointing, the first person was standing at the side.

"Sir, how long have you been married and how come you didn't publicize your marriage?" asked by a male journalist.

"I want my private life to be private, especially my wife… I want to keep her for myself actually but regarding how long we are happily married we've been married for eight months now" giving a playful smirk making their audience amused while poor Kyoko blushed.

This time Kuon pointed again.

"Where did you meet your wife?" a simple question yet hard to explain, though Kuon kept a little trick to get them quiet.

"We met on a very unexpected 'situation' and basically felt interested" he smirked, "Am I correct, honey" kissing her on the spot making the others gasp and squeal.

After more questions were thrown Kuon answered them all but this time a female journalist asked Kyoko, "Ma'am, many women tried to throw themselves to your husband before you were married and the time you're already married, how do you react to those news that saying they are dating your husband?"

"Well, I can say they lie… yes… I'm pretty affected reading papers and magazines, but all I can say is he never made any mistakes like how perfect he is and never cheated on me. I can prove that because he always checks on me every time or visit me at the restaurant. I love him and trust him with my life I know he will not do such thing"

After Kyoko gave a clear statement the lady was contented, Kuon took her hand and kissed it and gave a calm and sweet smile.

Another asked Kuon regarding the shooting incident.

"Well, in my position many wants to kill me especially taking over my company regarding I still don't have an heir 'yet'" looking at Kyoko making her blush, "Also my company has many more innovations this coming months I can expect that many more people are trying to go after my life and now that my wife is publicized I can no longer protect her from the people who's after me she is also being targeted, that's the reason I kept my marriage quiet" kissing her temple.

"However, a brother, good friend and a partner now assists me with every business I have in my life, regarding my family.

"Sir, by means of family your mother and father who are in America?" following a question.

"Yes and no… Yes they are in danger too, and no because me and Kyoko are expecting to have our own child soo, we're in the middle of processing it" he chuckled.

"Kuoooon" Kyoko pouted and whispered making her husband chuckle some more.

A minute later the press finished with a few pictorial from the couple.

Giving their official statement and ending all the allegations regarding Kuon Kyoko sighed in relief holding on to Kuon, now the couple are resting at his office being congratulated by Yashiro and Jelly from a job well done, Kuon on the other hand was happy that Kyoko trust him and loves him.

Signing some more papers the couple decided to get lunch but Kyoko remembered that they don't have any more cooking supplies remembering the incident so Kuon offered that they should head home first to change also list down what they need, also Kuon remembered that he has his old bullet proof vest back home

Getting what they need Kuon change his suit to a much comfortable shirt that they bought back in Hawaii while Kyoko worn the pair which was a bit short denim shorts and a cute fitted tank top the two guards stood alert behind them not minding their sweet antics, many came across the famous couple and snapped some few photos when Kuon decided that they should head to the mall to get Kyoko her own bullet proof vest.

Kyoko squealed at the pink vest which Kuon knew that she liked it very much, thus he asked if they have a smaller on and thank goodness they have, Kuon bought another for Kyoko's extra and had it stored to this office and car so that if emergency comes she's have it while Kuon did the same.

Walking to the shops hand in hand Kyoko looked at the cute Pomeranian Husky happily barking at them she squealed at his cuteness and tried to coo it by the window when Kuon decided to pull her inside and asked the shop keeper about the puppy, the keeper was dumb folded to see his boss and his wife visiting the shop.

"You're soooo cute! You're like a baby!" cradling the puppy when Kuon said, "we're keeping him" Kyoko was surprised.

Buying some leash and other puppy things and its puppy food they asked Sawara's companion to load the things to his car while Kyoko carried the puppy aound Kuon held her by the waist protectively.

Passing the baby section, Kuon looked at the prams and baby things when he suddenly took a liking on a camouflage colored baby carrier, he pleaded Kyoko about buying it and poor Kyoko agreed giving up to his persistence wanting it for their soon to be baby.

"Kyoko look!" Kuon pointed at the cute Pokémon plushy as big as a ten years old child, Kuon took the Eevee and Pikachu ones and pleaded Kyoko looking at her with puppy eyes, the staff was amused to their boss's childishness.

Kyoko sighed and told him he'll get it but that's enough.

Heading home their car was stuffed so they dumped the others to Sawara's.

Arriving Kyoko was so much amused showing their new puppy their home, "The puppy needs a name" Kyoko thought.

"Well, what name do you want?" Kuon sat beside the two giant Pokémons.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"I have… but I don't know if you'll like it…" Kuon thought.

"Can we hear it then?" Kyoko cooed the puppy.

"Wel I want you to name 'our' puppy" Kuon insisted making Kyoko give up third time.

"I want to name him Eric?" Kuon wondered.

"Eric?"

"The prince from little mermaid" she stated.

Kuon gave him a look, "I know you love fairytale so much and princesses but you really like those kind of things to much?" Kuon chuckled and hugged her, "Anything else?" he added.

"You, I want to hear yours" Kyoko pushed.

"Well, based on you love fairy tales so much we can always name him Prince?" kissing her.

"I love that! Hear that Baby Prince, your daddy just name you a very cool and cute name!" cuddling the puppy who replied with a cute bark.

~Chapter End~


	16. Part 1

~Chapter 16 ~Forever Partnership part 1~

The next morning the couple was quietly studying and signing papers when Kuon's phone sounded, picking it up to his surprise it was his brother calling, "Hello?"

"Kuon, I'm on my way to your off now, I want you to arrange a private room for me and you, I brought Lory-san along with me to discuss some important matters" after that the phone went off.

"Was that Koudi-san?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes, and apparently he wants to have a private meeting with me" he informed.

"Oh… then I'll stay at your office then?" tilting her head.

"I'll leave Sawara-san with you to be safe" kissing her forehead.

"Bark!" a small bark came from the small puppy who tried to climb Kyoko's leg.

"Well, Prince is with you so you won't be lonely right" Kuon teased kneeling in front of her.

"Oh my sis I disturb you lovely dovely moment?" asked by a familiar woman carrying a baby.

"I presume your husband is already here?" asked Kuon standing up.

"Yes, and he's talking to your right hand man now" Chiori said.

Three men now settled to another office which is much smaller than Kuon's, "Apparently my source was wrong…" Koudi stated.

Lory sipping his tea, "the source was actually traitor and was being paid higher, thus… I got my hands dirty again just to silence him for us to continue the plan" Lory stated.

"We discovered that Kyoko's mother has nothing to do with your assassination also Kyoko's, still both of you are in danger" Koudi started.

"What do you mean she has nothing to do, you said she's with the Akatoki how come she isn't involve?" Kuon in question.

"Calm down… Apparently she is being kept as a unpaid working lawyer also she is forced to work by holding Kyoko as the hostage for them" confusing Kuon, "What I mean is, she was forced to sign a loan contract in your company and making her daughter catch all the responsibilities, it was all planned by the Akatokis" clearing the issue.

"Then why plan to kill me and her?" Kuon asked in rage.

"Well, that idiot blonde wants you killed while the Akatokis wants Kyoko killed, Seana-san learned that she married you and now happily living, we got a word from a friend of mine that she is happy that Kyoko found someone to love, yet she is sad that her husband passed away without her knowing also wanted to apologize to her daughter for being mixed up on her troubles"

"I know Kyoko would forgive her" Kuon sighed and slouched on his seat.

"Indeed, your wife is very kind and loving" Lory complimented.

"A fine lady too… though… mine is better…" Koudi sipped his tea.

"Are we gonna play my wife is better than yours or finish this? I need to pick up my granddaughter from school" Lory bitterly stated.

"I've read Mogami Seana's files and I was impressed, her back ground is actually good… she is quite a lawyer, no wonder the dirtiest group wants her" smirked by Lory.

"Why do they want her so badly?!" Kuon quizzed.

"She is a great defense lawyer and had been working with them for a long time, but after a certain case that revealed their real agendas and Seana-san refused to help them via cheating, they threaten her and put Kyoko-chan in danger" Lory finished.

"I'm having a mixed feeling…" Kuon thought, "I felt bad for Kyoko being dragged in to all this…" Kuon buried his face on his hands.

"One thing I thought… I had to get my hand dirty again, I need to kill all the Akatoki group…" he groaned, "Also, Seana-san agreed a cooperation plan with me yesterday" he finished.

"I'll help" Kuon offered.

"If you want then don't tell your wife about our operation, also I'll inform you to our further plans" Lory stood and tightened his Arabian hat in place.

"I'll see you soon brother" nodded by Koudi.

"Before I forgot I called a meeting this afternoon with my board also you're invited regarding my important request" Kuon told his brother.

"What time?"

"around one o'clock" Koudi looked at his watch.

"Then I guess my wife and I will be joining you for lunch, we don't have any business after this" Lory left first in a hurry afraid of his voodoo loving grandchild while the siblings picked up their wives and headed to Koudi's restaurant to grab lunch.

On their way Kuon and Kyoko rode in silence when Kuon broke the ice, "Kyoko, I'm glad your mother was not behind our assassination" after Kuon stated Kyoko looked at him with utter shock.

"And she said she's happy you finally found someone to take care of you and love you also she's sorry she wasn't there when your father died… things got bad on her that time and wanted to protect you" Kyoko looked distant.

"What about her debt leaving it to me? Was that protecting?" she hissed.

"It wasn't her fault entirely too… she was forced but we don't know the details yet" Kuon lied a bit telling Kyoko he doesn't know.

"Is that so…" Kyoko turned quiet holding on to the puppy sleeping in her lap.

"Kyoko… I'm always here" Kuon took her hand and held it tight.

"Thank you" Kyoko returned the hold.

Arriving everyone greeted Kyoko and congratulated her from getting married to the same man again, also they asked her if she's gonna work with them again when she sadly told them that she decided to help her husband in his business, but they were happy for her in regards that both became even close.

"BOSS" called by the staff to Koudi, "Can you help us cook?" teased by the new head chef.

"I will if Mrs. Kuon Hizuri would help" he chuckled making his in-law blush.

"Ehh?" wondered by the new chef.

"Well, she's the previous top chef that made this place in shape!" boosted by the waitress.

Kuon felt so proud having a perfect wife also pushed her to cook.

"Is that really our boss?" asked by the dishwasher looking at Koudi, doubting the man who wore casual jeans with brown hombre sneakers and a plain white shirt covered with flannel shirt folded to his elbow revealing his full shoulder tattoo going down his forearm.

After finishing some dishes, the staff helped the two serve the food, Chiori giggled at her husband's apron which has "Kiss the chef" print.

But immediately kissed him while Kuon winked at his wife telling her is she needed a kiss to but it was followed by teasing from the others.

After lunch they headed back to LME building here Kuon decided to go lose from his attire, taking off his jacket, tie and folded his sleeve up to his elbow revealing his own tattoo, his brother noticed and teased him too but he was so proud showing his love for his wife.

Poor Kyoko blushed madly and tried to top her husband.

The couple strode to the board room tightly holding hands.

~Chapter End~


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17 ~Part 2~

"Good afternoon Hizuri-sama" bowed by the board and was surprise to see his wife came along too.

"Good afternoon" Kuon sternly said in professional tone.

Some lower staff scrambled to het Kyoko a sear and funny how Kuon said he wants it beside him making his wife blush.

"Man child! I told you to drop them, you have a meeting!" said by a familiar voice.

Kyoko giggled at the sight of her in-law pouting cuddling his twins.

Kyoko there comes a day that I'll be an idiot like that" Kuon said in flat tone making Kyoko giggle even more on the other had shocking the board at his statement.

"Seriously, hon… let go of them!" sighed by Koudi's wife.

Putting them down with a pout the youngest twin feed him a piece of Pringles is munching.

"Bye-bye didi!" while the other gave him a loud smack from the cheek.

"By buddies" he pouted even more, also kissing the sleeping months old baby on his wife's arms.

Taking his place at the right side of the long rectangular shaped glass table beside the couple.

"I shall start by announcing that me and my wife had discussed an agreed that we as a married couple shall be conjugal with business, also by just earning profit and widening the business experience" Kuon stated making the others whisper and interested.

"As you may know our business field only excels on mall and hotels, thus in my wife's expertise in kitchen gave me an idea that would make our business field go even wider and add more to our profit sales" Kuon stood .

"I want to put restaurants to our hotels and malls" he finally stated.

"I agree that would be wonderful, sir!" said by the other board member, "We had read good feed backs from her critics!" said by a female board.

"But who will manage the managing position?" asked by another.

"The reason, my friend Koudi-san is here is because he'll guide my wife to manage that position, I trust her with my life that she'll do what it takes to boost our business" Kuon stated making the others question his decision.

"I that's what President wants and trusts Madam president then I'll agree" stood by the CFO surprising the others.

"I want aware of this brother, but I'll help as well" chuckled by the other CEO who joined them.

Finishing the meeting by signing some more papers due to the agreement in business and congratulating Kyoko and complementing her food.

After the meeting finished the couple was joined by Chiori and Koudi to Kuon's office.

"Kyoko-chan, I saw some cute baby clothes at the baby corner yesterday and I want to really buy it!" Chiori squealed.

"If you really want to buy it then let go get it?" Kyoko cheered her, "Shall we take moko-chan too?" she asked.

"SUUUURE!" jumped by Chiori.

"Looks like the ladies are up to shopping" chuckled Kuon.

"I'll let my body guards handle the pack mule thing" chuckled by Koudi making the Ishibashi brothers pale.

Heading to Kuon's mall the ladies insisted to leave the men in a waffle café, Koudi brought his guitar with him while Kuon sipped his coffee and Yashiro who accompanied Kanae.

The brothers teased Yashiro about his current blooming relationship while Yashiro kept on glaring at them.

Meanwhile, "Ohh… my goooosh! This is soooo cute!" Chiori pulled a matching brown casual shoes, "Though I need to ask if they have Koudi's and for my three boy's size" she thought.

"Kyoko you need to look for Kuon-san and your future baby too!" pressed by Chiori.

"I'm looking but I don't know which style he likes"

"Try looking at something then imagine if it would look good on him?" suggested by Kanae.

A sales lady recognized Chiori and Kyoko, thinking the brand's owner's wife and the mall owner's wife together shopping.

Giving her sweet smile, she obliged to find a pear that Chiori desired.

Kyoko liked the brown loafers and texted Kuon his size, the man was surprised that she wanted to buy him some shoes.

Kuon relied his size while Koudi laughed at him telling him he's one step closer to his wife.

Kyoko liked the penny loafer style she asked if it has a baby pair, while not sure about if their baby is gonna be a boy she got herself a pink baby flats matching hers that she liked.

While on their way to the baby onesies Kyoko saw a cute casual blue short that has a cute matching baby shorts Kyoko took it and said, "I'm getting these for Kuon"

Kanae followed her and found some denim short that would look good on Yashiro, the ladies teased her on that.

"I'm not gonna get my husband anymore of those blasted shorts!" Chiori protested and the other two giggled.

Arriving at the onesies section Kyoko found some Pokémon onesies and took three pair one for her, the baby and Kuon imagining they would look cute but doubting that Kuon would like it, well she bought it anyways.

"Chiori with an evil smile took some meowth onesies and made her three boys wear it and got the biggest size for her husband to wear.

The ladies convinced Kanae to get one for Yashiro. Chiori and Kyoko asked one of the store clerks if they have a couple type of onesies for adults and the clerk handed them a bunnelby and buneary ones.

Chirori remembered about their body guards she gave another evil plan asking Kyoko for help. taking a hand full of adult size onesies Chiori threated them to wear it and sadly they complied or else they'll be doomed ;if they don't follow their boss's wife.

"Thank goodness I work for Kuon-san" sighed Sawara but poor Sawara he was handed by Kyoko a charizard onesies.

Paying the items they bought they headed back where the boys are.

Back at the café the other empty table was now packed by female customers, though the trio paid no mind, "When she smiles" sang by Koudi while Kuon and Yashiro bobbed their heads listening to him.

When one lady same age as Koudi approached them and bluntly introduced herself not recognizing the men she is flirting with.

"Oh… hello… my name is Koudi and my status is happily married with three going four children" Koudi sarcastically replied shaking her hand while the lady blushed.

"My name is Kuon Hizuri, status happily married as well and soon to be father" Kuon did the same while poor Yashiro sweat dropped when thank goodness their ladies arrived in time.

"I got you something" Kanae glared at the woman in front of her while handing Yashiro her purchased item.

Kuon and Koudi laughed so hard after seeing their body guards wearing such costume.

The Ishibashi almost cried, to their surprise Lory came in wearing some Pokémon costume while his granddaughter in tow looked like Dawn in the anime series Pokémon.

"I didn't know we have a Pokémon battle today?" laughed by Koudi falling from his chair.

"Oh… don't laugh honey you have yours too" the poor man paled and worn the costume his wife bought while Kuon got the same fate.

They had laughs all afternoon with that while the baby twins decided to play along with Maria as their trainer.

~Chapter End~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18~ ~Everything in Place~

A week have passed since Kyoko and Kuon decided to run his business as a married couple both running busy with the same schedules and meetings while the same time being sweet with each other, the board and other company people are impressed with Mrs. CEO's hard work and loving attitude towards her co workers.

At the moment the couple are at the main hotel checking everything when everyone caused commotion when Kyoko suddenly fainted.

Kuon panicked and brought her to the hospital immediately, moments later Kyoko was now resting and sleeping in one of the doctors hospital bed while Kuon looked like he was about to burst in tears looking at Kyoko.

The doctor chuckled and referred them to another doctor because he was not suited for her state.

As Kyoko awaken Kuon hugged her like she was dying and kept giving her childish kisses when a female doctor came in checking her records that the previous doctor gave her.

"Ohh.. good morning to you both" said by the doctor who sat on her office table.

"Doc, what's wrong what happened to my wife? Is she gonna be okay?!" Kuon panicky asked.

"Oh… Mr… it's fine it's practically normal" the doctor giggled, Kuon gave her a quizzed look.

"Well, for starters I bet you're both newlyweds" she started, "And by newlyweds, this one is a great news" giving the hint, while Kyoko taking time to sink in what the doctor is saying.

"Well, congratulations both of you, Mrs. Hizuri is a week pregnant!" she clapped her hands once.

Kuon took time to sink the news while Kyoko covered her mouth out of utter shock.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he blurted in high voice and out of happiness he carried Kyoko around circling her around.

"As expected" the doctor giggled, "My name is Doctor, Hikari Takashima and I'll be with you on your pregnancy development" shaking Kyoko's hand.

After some few advices and small talk and Kuon's a bit embarrassing question turning Kyoko red, "I listed down some vitamins for you and of course don't get yourself stressed, you can do work but only light once, understand?" Kyoko nodded.

Now back in their car Kuon happily drove back to work but convincing Kyoko that he'll give her lighter works, but Kuon thought he needed more of baby things so he headed to one of the baby shops he thought of which his brother advised.

Kyoko giggled at his childish side and let him have his way getting some things for the baby, though she can't stop herself from the excitement as well.

As Kuon looked at the cute cribs his phone rang only to be surprised by his parent telling him thy arrived at his office and the same time worried about Kyoko, "Oh… about that we have a surprise later" he happily chimed when he chose a cute yet plain gray colored crib deciding because they still don't know the gender of the baby they headed back as soon after they paid it.

Greeted by the old couple they told the news, Julie rejoiced about the fantastic news about the baby she thought of giving a party when Kuon's office phone rang and was told by his brother to meet him in a warehouse.

Kuon told his wife some things happen and Koudi wants a private meeting, "Be careful okay?" kissing him.

"I'll be back soon okay?" kissing he back as well.

Soon after he left, Kyoko sighed in worry because she knew that Kuon had joined Koudi as one of the officials in his family and doing some deeds which she doesn't want to think.

"They're coming to get the goods…" said by Sawara.

"What do you mean?" Kuon quizzed.

"Big boss had planned something don't worry" Sawara assured.

"Don't worry, it's a set up, we got the police in our backs, besides boss Koudi is the police authority and government of the underground" Sawara assured, all you need to do is stand beside him, get yourself ready and wear your vest to make sure, you'll see the bloody blond suffer later" smirked Sawara.

"I like that" Kuon snorted and meet with his brother who worn his light all grey suit only with a casual black vest, a gun strapped to his chest.

The brothers decided to roll their sleeves up to their elbow, "Everything is in place and ready" confirmed by Koudi which Kuon happily replied with a nod.

As the leader of the Akatoki group arrive, Fuwa in tow dressed well in his white suit, Kuon gave his deadliest glare while Koudi remain in his cold gaze, many of the enemy group surrounded the two but Koudi's company appeared five times the population of the Akatokis.

Koudi showed his dominance when he started to speak Italian and asked if they are ready for the exchange.

"What is that bastard doing here?" gritted by Fuwa to Kuon.

"He's my brother, and if you have a problem with him Mr. right hand man you have a problem to my ohana"

"You have no reason to threaten my wife now shit head" Kuon snarled at the blonde.

Shou pointed his gun to Kuon when many of Kuon's own men pointed their gun to Shou's head, putting his gun down Kuon ordered to put theirs also.

Sawara standing guard suddenly befor the exchange happened a police car arrived swat teams infiltrated the building and the groups started to panic while Koudi remained calm, Kuon on the other hand started to panic as well when his brother snarled at him to remain at ease.

Kuon's people with Koudi's started to pack and tried to leave without being noticed by the other group, Shou's people and his boss started to panic not noticing the siblings already took their briefcases and left the scene, the swat however cornered the other group and restrained them.

Shou on the other hand tried to shoot back but was harshly restrained by the swat, pinning him to the ground and pointed with MP5 at his head.

Smirking inside the limo hidden from the Police's sight also the other groups, "you got them good with the set up big boss" boosted by Hikaru, "Well, we got the police in our backs, besides boss Koudi is the police authority and government of the underground" Sawara assured.

"You just put up a good show for me Kuon" snorted by Koudi.

"I guess my day is today!" Kuon happily noted.

"How so?" the three body guards asked.

"Well, for starters I finally got my wifey knocked up" and after that everyone inside burst to cheer for him while his brother, "Noob" snorted and slouched back to his seat.

Heading back to his office being greeted by his wife a sigh of relief.

Julie insisted to celebrate, and Kuon thought of asking his brother if they can use his restaurant.

Agreeing the ladies minus Chiori squealed overly in joy and Kuon and his brother proudly announced that the police had arrested and put to prison who's threatening the couple's lives.

~Chapter End~


	19. Ren

~Chapter 19 ~Ren~

Five months have passed since everything falls in peace, Kuon however became even busier as he help Kyoko with her work at their own restaurant being ready to open, Julie and Kuu kept in touch every now and then to help the couple through the new adventure becoming parents giving them tip, advices and help.

Kuon's board are pretty much happy about Kyoko's hard work and progress helping her husband.

Reading a new business magazine featuring the Hizuri family including Koudi and Chiori who decided to reveal that he's married due to many marriage proposal he's receiving, many ladies were torn knowing he's already happily married with three kids.

Julie and the ladies decided to throw a double baby shower and insisted that they should schedule it to the day Kyoko and Kuon opens their new restaurant in the main hotel, though in the morning it will be open for the guests and critics while in the evening the party should start where the company people and friends are gonna be joining them.

Five months have passed since Kyoko and her mother was reunited and Kyoko understood her disappearance and the unexpected debt, Kyoko forgave her mother and now both have a better relationship, funny how she threatened Kuon because Koudi told Kuon's original agreement to her.

Now her mother lives at the old apartment she used to live but it was renovated after Seana decided to work for Koudi and Kuon's group as their legal advisor together with Yashiro.

To everyone's amusement Seana was in good term with Julie, she even sometimes take her to some café and dressing shops for them to bond.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Kuon to his sighing wife.

"I'm fine, hon" she gave her sweet smile.

"Just take a seat and I'll get you some water and your favorite wafer stick okay?" kissing her forehead.

"Is everything alright, dear?" asked her mother who sat beside her.

"Yeah… just a bit tired from standing" Kyoko told her mother and the same time caressing her bulging tummy.

Well, you're on your fifth month, standing and sitting is a bit hard…" giggled by her.

"How's your new work with Kuon and Koudi?" she asked.

"They're good and besides bullying your husband is fun" she giggled.

"Oh my…" Kyoko joined.

"You should always rest Kyoko, besides your size is a bit bigger than mine" her mother thought.

"Really? Though me and Kuon will be leaving shortly for my check up" she stated.

"Be careful on your way alright?" her mother kissing her forehead, "Kyoko… can you tell me what's bothering you?" looking at her worriedly.

"How can you tell, mom?"

"I'm your mother, of course I know, I can feel your uneasiness" caressing her head.

Kyoko smiled weakly, "Well, I have no idea how to be a mother and I'm scared, what if my baby won't love me?" a tear escape from her eyes.

"Nonsense Kyoko, you're a loving and kind daughter you father and I raised, despite I messed up on my work and getting you mixed up, you still love me and took me in as your mother, your child will love you" she assured.

"Thank you, mom" returning the hug.

"Oh… am I disturbing mother daughter time?" Kuon peeked looking a bit scared.

Seana glared at the poor man sending him to internally shiver.

"Take care of my daughter" she deadpanned scarring him further.

"Yes mom… I mean ma'am!" standing straight making Kyoko giggled.

"Stop pulling his tail, mom" giggling.

After Seana left, Kuon helped Kyoko to stand to visit the doctor excited to know the gender of the baby.

An hour passed the couple was now back with three big boxes in hand, well Kuon was the one carrying it.

Placing it to one corner, one of the organizing staff greeted Kyoko asking her assistance to the kitchen, while Kuon followed only to be scold by Kyoko that he needs to tend the other serving staff.

Directing from the sidelines Kyoko was happy that everyone enjoys her company and was happy about the organized job she's doing when Julie arrived and took her to dress up for the opening, Kuon also followed but only to be ambushed by his male friends.

As every guest was settled outside the entrance of the new restaurant, Kuon and Kyoko held the golden scissor in hand ready to cut the ribbon and snap a photo together with the banquet and their business staff and family.

"Kyoko would you do the honor?" asked Kuon with a smile.

Answering with a smile she cut the ribbon and everyone applauded following the opening tradition.

Inviting everyone to join them in, entering the guest awed at the beautiful interior and the clean surrounding with a combination of vibrant colors and beautiful pottery and other ornaments.

Kuon making the opening address as the company owner, "I thank all the people who helped me and my wife putting up this new business environment" he started, "I also would like to thank my wife, Kyoko the most for giving me such great idea, inspiration and great help. Well, not just her but also everyone in our family for support mentioning my business partner, Mr. Koudi for guiding my wife in this new industry for us"

"Today I welcome you to our new business, I hope you enjoy the food that my wife made and have fun every one!" he finished.

Everyone seemed to be busy, orders started to come out from the kitchen which Kyoko liked because her new staff is happy, while she was being held by her husband checking the guests and their business partners.

As the opening started well and gone smoothly, the guest was happy of the service and all the food they ate, critics have positive reviews of Kyoko's menu while Kuon was very proud of her.

One man from a business magazine asked if he could feature his wife in his month's issue as the new face of his business empire which he proudly agreed.

Finally as everything calmed down and the restaurant finally closed down for the evening party, the staff was yet again busy fixing the place in to a proper mode, many baby things were decorated the place.

While Kyoko and Chiori were snatched from their husbands t be dressed for the occasion.

Finally Kuon and Koudi was allowed to pick up their wives only to awe at their appearance, in Koudi's words, "You might be bouncy pregnant but you're one damn slamming gorgeous!"

"Glad I married you" came a smart reply from his wife, the other couple laughed at their marital interaction and proceed to the venue only to be surprised by their family and friends.

As everyone had fun eating and chatting congratulating the couples, Kuon took the three boxes and gave them to Kuu, Julie and Seana.

"Go on open it" Kyoko encouraged.

Kuu was surprised he has a cute baby bear dressed in shirt while the two other ladies got the same.

"I'm too olsd for this" Kuu chuckled.

"C'mon dad, press his heart" said Kuon while Kuu followed.

"Cool, it's beating!" Kuu said like a child.

"Really? Now push his hand" the two other followed only to be surprised.

"Hi my name is Baby Ren and I'm a boy see you soon grandpa" the bear said.

Kuu had a priceless look at his face mouth hanging from the surprise, "You're having a boy?" he stood hugging his oldest son.

"Yeah… it was a good surprise too…" patting his dad.

"Well… looks like we're both having boys" chuckled by Koudi.

"Guess so…" Kuon sighed.

Kyoko was comforted by Seana and Julie that she'll be a great mother, both of the older ladies offered her guidance on raising the baby which she took kindly.

Thinking the baby will be a great person.

Though the ladies asked why give the baby a name Ren, "Well, Kuon and I talked about giving ou baby boy a name that Kuon used when he tried to know me better, and he did go with the name Ren" she giggled while Kanae and Chiori remembered.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: One last chapter to go guys weeew…


	20. Years After

~Chapter 20 /last/ ~Years After~

* * *

5 years later~

"I'll be picking up the kids later the afternoon alright?" Kyoko kissed Kuon who's already dressed for work.

"Alright" Kuon replied and returned the kiss, "Kazutoyo-san, Kurosaki-san, please take care and keep my wife safe for me alright?" Kuon reminded Kyoko's new bodyguards.

The two men nodded in reply as they sat at the dining table of their new home.

After Kyoko gave birth to baby Ren Kuon decided to get a new flat where they have a huge backyard for their child to run around.

And the property was bought beside his brother's own modern box type home, Kyoko was very happy about the kitchen because it's very spacious and it has many utensils she could use, another favorite spot for her is the backyard grill beside the huge rectangular pool while Kuon loved the bar cottage beside the grill, many toy cars and trucks are scattered around the grassy yard together with slides and mini houses and little tents. Many doggy toys and chewed stuffed animals are scattered as well.

"Ren, buddy? We gotta go!" Kuon called to his oldest son.

"YAAAAY!" ran by an ever energetic boy that's identical to his father, following his heel is Cain his three years old baby brother who's very attached to his one year old baby sister Setsuka being carried by Kuon on his baby strap.

"Did you pack you PSP and tablet buddy?" Kuon asked his oldest who toothily grinned and nodded, "Did you bring the charger?" Kyoko asked thistime only tobe answered by a cute yes.

"Aww… baby Cain is still as tough as ever" Kyoko cooed who returned a hug and kisses.

"Look after you baby sister okay?" she finally reminded and the two baby boys saluted her.

"Say bye-bye to mommy now" and the boys trampled their mom with kisses while Kyoko kissed her baby girl.

Kuon was the last one and gave her a tight hug and a kiss.

Finally Kuon strapped the baby to her seat while he also secured his boys, their five years old dog named Prince barked saying goodbye to his brothers and sister.

Finally Kyoko prepared herself as she was ready to head to her own work at the restaurant, as they opened it five years ago it clicked the masses to their taste and many loved her menus which expanded to many kind of cuisine, and also their business expanded to having many more branches not just in Japan but in the world.

The couple was deemed as one of the power couples of the business industry, many awed at Kyoko's woman power and deemed her the title of 'Business word's Wonder Woman' on the ground that she cared for the other people who don't have a job and started a foundation which those people could start at the bottom which they can work to the top, like her, she was once a waitress, turned cook and was discovered and now a business partner of her husband.

Also she cherished children in many orphanages and decided to help as well, throwing many parties for the children to enjoy once a month, Kuon supported her to that thinking of sharing all the blessing that Kami-sama had vested to them and their children.

Also may were interested on Kyoko's figure still thinking how can a mother of three can be so sexy and beautiful, dividing her time wit the children and managing such big business when she handle all the restaurants in her hands, however she is still know as the head chief of the main restaurant.

Her mother was very proud of her achievements while Seana continued to be a legal professional under the protection of Koudi who inherited Lory's under ground work, while Lory on the other hand finally retired and started to day Jelly Woods to their surprise.

Reading the passed magazines who featured Kyoko she was now the face of the LME which confirmed by the Founder and CEO himself.

Finishing with her morning task she headed to the main hotel where the original restaurant is situated, being greeted by her original staff she directly headed to the kitchen to change her outfit to a more suitable attire, covering her strapless dress with a chief's attire she started to direct her staff who happily followed.

Many critics and magazine writers tried and loved her food writing positive reviews earning her a five star for the past five years and still maintaining the status, her friend Kanae decided to join herin the business as the head managing director overseas funny how Yashiro finally asked her to marry him.

With a little encouragement from Kyoko and Kuon they finally got married a year ago and now waiting for their own little miracle to come and see them four months from now.

While Koudi unfortunately have seven boys and thought he was coursed when Chiori's latest pregnancy bore and blessed them a baby girl.

"FINALLY I HAVE AN HEIR!" he cheered inside the delivery room despite his wife gripping his hand tightly.

Like Kyoko Chiori became a model mom, people are wondering what are their secrets on maintaining their figure.

Kuon had a mixed reaction by the magazine who called Kyoko a hot momma, while Koudi boosted and bragged about how lucky he is to be married to the other hot momma, the proud grandparents were always in touch with the children especially Seana who really like Cain teaching him her glares and other form of threatening looks, Kuon find it a bit scarry yet useful in herding away other male trying to advance on his wife.

"Thank you for your guidance, ma'am" thanked by one of Kyoko's kitchen staff.

"No problem, Asuka-san, and thank you for your hard work too, it's good to be working with you" she smiled.

After their hectic time and the restaurants was at ease, Kyoko changed back to her dress and took her belonging and left to head to Kuon's office.

Meanwhile, "Kuon-san, the meeting is ready" entered by Yashiro who was then attacked by Kuon's children, poor Yashiro shivered on Cain's glare.

"Nice glare, bro!" Ren complimented and Kuon sweat dropped.

Heading to the meeting room the boys and Setsuka followed, the board cooed the kids while Cain remained on his glare, still the ladies find it cute.

When the meeting was about to start Kuon's business partner arrived with his own seven kids in tow, baby girl strapped on his chest while the twins sat beside their cousin Ren joined him playing minecraft.

While the other children joined Cain and started to annoy him only ended up being scared.

"Daddy, duties again?" asked by one of the board who chuckled at the poor young man being abused by his two years old son.

"Yeah… Wifey is at the photo shoot and can't watch the kids, the three idiots are a bit busy for the moment so I'll take responsibility as a dad…" he sighed.

"You spoiled you kids so much" Kuon chuckled.

"Easy for you to say, Kuon… you're lucky you have three" Koudi glared.

"Papa, aw we gonna have dinna wid gwama and gwapa later?" Koudi's three years old jumped to him while the secretary was explaining the further development of the resort Kuon and Koudi decided to build.

"Yes, and your grandma Seana is joining too" he patted his head.

"Yay! Den she can tesh me to wook like Cai-Cai!" he bounced. (he meant Cain)

"Hmm… then you can glare at some boys when they look at mommy okay?" he chuckled.

"Aye-aye Capin!" he toothily grinned.

"Atta' boy" the man agreed.

Setsuka stirred on Kuon's grip and woke up looking at him with a smile, "KYAAAA!" grabbing his nose.

"She looks very much her mother" cooed by the oldest board.

"Yeah… and she's very cute too…" Kuon rubbed his nose to her.

Poor secretary kept talking while her bosses ignored her and continued to watch their children while the boards are busy cooing the little ones.

Later that evening, everyone was having fun eating their Friday night get together dinner at the backyard of Kuon and Kyoko, the boys hanged out having some light drinks joined by their family friend Yashiro and Lory together with the body guards, the ladies except Julie are joined by Kuu and Koudi cooking, Kuu and Koudi cooked barbecue.

~FINALLY ITS FREAKING FINIIIIISHED!~

* * *

A/N: sorry haha, I just need to finish these Fic so I can make another, thank you for all your love and support, thank you for inspiring me to continue writing, I'm gonna make more fics before I die lol, my chemo is still ongoing and I'm trying my best to survive so I can write and read more fics, show some love by reviewing and telling me my mistakes.

To Messythought, thank you for inspiring me with your fic, I hope you survive your hell week and I'll patiently wait for your update~

P.S: Please read MessyThopught's fanfiction Pay Mea Baby and inspipre her like you inspire me!

~Yaj


End file.
